Leading Up To This Point
by Personification of Fluff
Summary: Hitomi is graduating, just as Van makes a startling discovery thanks to Merle: He waited for Hitomi to come back all this time, never realizing she couldn't. Epoligue up!
1. Realizing the Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. There. I want to, I wish I did. But I don't. That doesn't mean though, that I can't play God and fool around with the lives of the Escaflowne people seeing as how I'm doing this only because the ending is too depressing, and I'm not making money off this. If I did, I'd quit school and write fan fics for the rest of my life. But I don't, so I'm in school. 

The point is: I don't own Escaflowne, but if I did, my life would a helluva lot better. 

  
  
  
  


~~~~

  
  


Hitomi Kanzaki stared up at the night sky. She was lying upside down on her window seat, in her shared bedroom with her best friend Yukari on their college campus. Somewhere, up there, was Gaea. "But where is it?" Hitomi asked herself out loud again, as she had almost every night since she'd returned from Gaea. 

  
  


"Where's what?" someone asked, making Hotomi jump. 

  
  


"Oh... Hi Yukari. I was just thinking about Gaea again..." her voice trailed off as she went back to looking up at the stars. "You know, I never noticed the stars before I was on Gaea. Now I can't keep myself away from them.

  
  


Yukari sighed. "Hitomi, are you still carrying on about that? I wish that one day you would tell me what really happened to you when you went missing so many years ago." 

  
  


"But I have told, Yukari! I've told you and Amano so many times you two quote me back!"

  
  


"And let me also say that you did a wonderful job turning it into a children's book." Yukari said, not really listening to what Hitomi was saying. "My best friend: a published author before the age of eighteen! Of course, then you had to go and give all the money you made to charity. What charity was it again?"

  
  


"It was a war relief fund. And I paid off my tuition first." Hitomi pointed out. "But I didn't want that money. I don't need it. I don't see what the big deal about money is anyway." 

  
  


"Let me point out you didn't really need to do that anyway. You did have that Track scholarship." Yukari shook her slowly, speaking quietly. "People think money makes them happy."

  
  


"People don't know what makes them happy!" Hitomi heatedly pointed out. "No matter what they have, they won't be happy." 

  
  


Yukari sighed, knowing this was going to get her into another debate. "What does make them happy?" 

  
  


"Losing what they had, and then gaining it back." Hitomi's voice was suddenly sad and melancholy. 

  
  


"Oh, see this is about that Fahn guy, hm?" 

  
  


"For Pete's sake, Yukari, his name is Van! Van Fanel..." 

  
  


"Look Hitomi, if you liked the guy so much, why didn't you stay there?" Yukari asked, sitting on the window seat beside the dark-haired, green eyed girl. "It may have been much more easier staying there then having to come back here and trying to convince us he's real all these years."

  
  


Hitomi didn't say anything. She shifted, and leaned her head against Yukari's leg, letting the red haired girl stroke back her hair. 'Merle must love being a cat if she gets this type of attention...' She looked towards the sky again, feeling a pain deep within her chest. "I don't know... I suppose that, being in Gaea wasn't the life I was supposed to lead..." 

  
  


Yukari stopped stroking Hitomi's hair. "Huh? I thought you stopped believing in fate, Hitomi? Isn't that why you stopped doing Tarot card readings? Because you believe that fate is up to the individual?" 

  
  


"I do..." Hitomi said, searching for better words. "I suppose that it's just a lame excuse. But, I couldn't leave here, Yukari! I couldn't leave you and Amano and my mother!" 

  
  


"One day..." Yukari started, but Hitomi interrupted. "I know. One day I'll have to leave you. That's the way of life." 

  
  


She smiled down at Hitomi. "Precisely. Now, if you don't mind, tell me about Gaea again. I actually like that, especially that Allen Schezar fellow."

  
  


"Well..." Hitomi smiled. "It all started when I was enveloped in this strange white light..."

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


Van stared up at the Mystic Moon, deep in his thoughts of Hitomi. He wondered what she was doing now... "What goes on over there on the Mystic Moon anyway?" he wondered for what had to be the hundredth time that week alone. He knew that if he had the chance, he'd go back and do some many things differently, if he only saw Hitomi again. 

  
  


"Lord Van!" Van was suddenly glomped by Merle, the now teenage cat-girl. She still acted so kitteny when it was just the two of them. Last night, they'd been up talking late into the evening, and Merle had ended up falling asleep half on Van's lap as they lay down together in front of the fire. He knew that Merle had no romantic feelings for him since long ago now, and that had just brought them even closer together. Merle was his sister now. 

  
  


"Hi Merle." he greeted her, rustling up her vibrant pink hair. 

  
  


"Still thinking about Hitomi, Lord Van?" she asked him, trying to put her hair back in place. "I wish that I could help, but unfortunately, the Council wants you. It's time for your meeting, Van."

  
  


"Thanks, Merle." he sat up at dusted off his red shirt. "I wish I could stay out here a little longer though. The Mystic Moon is so pretty..." 

  
  


"I wish I could go there." Merle said softly. "I wonder what it looks like. Hitomi told me once it looks a bit like Gaea, but also completely different." 

  
  


"Maybe you will someday Merle." Van stood up and buckled up his sword belt. "I really don't want to go in there..." he muttered referring to the Council meeting. "Wanna ride down?" he asked Merle, spreading his wings, offering to give her a lift down from the roof. 

  
  


~~~~

  
  


"Good." the treasure stacked the paper neatly, before turning back to the King and the other advisors and heads of state. "Now that all the official business is taken care of, it's time for some of the unofficial business." 

  
  


Van groaned and wished he could disappear. "For the last time, I'm not going to start courting. When, and if, the time is right, I'll marry."

  
  


"But... King Van! You're over 20! A man of your age should already have produced an heir to the throne and sure the Fanel line" somebody protested. 

  
  


"Let us not forget that my Father was also past 20 by the time he married, and that he met my Mother on an excursion through the woods. He did not court her, he was not betrothed, he fell in love, and was loved back, and..." Van's eyes narrowed as he tried to emphasize this point. "He succeeded in having two male heirs to the throne. You also all know fully well that should I die without getting married, Fanelia has been promised to Allen Schezar. He is, after all, a worthy knight, and my good friend. He's smart, an excellent fighter, taught under Valgis the same man who taught me, and I believe that he can rule this country as well as I can." 

  
  


He stood up, hoping that they would leave him alone finally. "Gentlemen, good day." With that, he left, leaving Merle to calm them all down. She could get quite a tongue on her, and they'd be quiet for days after she was through with them. 

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~

  
  


"Hitomi?" She looked up to Yukari. "Hitomi... what do you plan on doing with your life after we graduate? It's only a week from now?"

  
  


The two friends were sitting in a café, their books spread out on the table as they studied, nursing their drinks. Hitomi gently swirled her green tea, thinking about Yukari's question from the blue. "I suppose.... No, I don't suppose. I don't know what I want to do, Yukari." 

"Well, look at what courses you've been taking! I swear Hitomi, you would know how to run England if you had the chance!" Yukari indicated the books Hitomi was studying with. "Advanced Mathematics, Theology, Psychology, Politics, English: Debating, and, of course, Morality. You're trying to major in them all!" 

  
  


"I know." 

  
  


"You do? Good! Then try to explain why to me!" 

  
  


Hitomi shrugged lightly, taking a sip from her drink. "I like them." 

  
  


"Advanced Mathematics, and you like it??" Yukari stared, mouth wide. She knew that her best friend was odd, but this... 

  
  


"That course? Not really, but I won't let numbers beat me! During High School, I was teased way too much about being a dumb jock. They used to say I was a sprinter, and that's all I would be." Hitomi smiled, going back to her books. "And now look at me." 

  
  


Yukari sighed and turned back to her own book on Advanced Molecular Biology. 'No one could say that about you now, Hitomi, that's for sure..."

  
  


~~~~

  
  


"Lord Van!" Merle ran up to catch up with her friend. "Don't worry! They won't bug you for awhile about getting married!" she announced proudly. 

  
  


"Thank you kindly, Merle." Van stopped to look outside, down towards the village below him. "They should have a Queen, shouldn't they?" 

  
  


Merle placed a calm hand on his shoulder. "You're still waiting for Hitomi to come to you, aren't you?" she asked. Van nodded slowly. "You're right, van. She would make an excellent Queen. At least, the Hitomi I remember would. However..." Merle reached over and grabbed the vase that was standing on the stand next to Van. She smashed it over his head as hard as she could. 

  
  


"What the hell was the for??" he yelled, spinning around angrily. Van rubbed his head. "Merle!..."

  
  


"Sorry, Lord Van, but..." she took a deep breath of air in, and van saw her tail poof out. He was in for it now. "You can be so dumb, you know that!? I thought that future heirs to a throne were supposed to be smart, but you take the cake!!" 

  
  


"What?? What did I do!" 

  
  


Merle reached out and grabbed the chain van was wearing around his neck. "What the hell do you think this is?" 

  
  


"It's... It's Hitomi's pendant...." 

  
  


"Very good, dumb ass!" she complimented, smacking him lightly upside the head. "Now, how the hell do you think Hitomi got here before?" 

  
  


"With the pendant!" he answered happily, before suddenly realizing what this meant. "Oh... My bad..."

  
  


"BINGO!" Merle smacked him again.

  
  


"Will you quit doing that!!??" Van yelled, suddenly very pissed off. 

  
  


"You waited all this time to see Hitomi come back. And all this time, she more then likely couldn't, because you had her pendant that had helped her get into Gaea in the first place. The other thing that helped bring her here was you going there. You had the two things to bring her here, and you never even realized it." 

  
  


"Shit..." Van walked away, depression clouding around him. 

  
  


Merle watched him go, before turning to the window herself. "And stupid me was too stupid to realize that Van was waiting for Hitomi." 

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


"Hitomi Kanzaki." the Dean read. "Graduated with honours, making the Dean's list. As well as causing several bits of trouble between arguing with her teachers. That fact was not helped with her joining of the debate team, where she became Captain. This is the second time she made team Captain, as she already was the Captain of the Track team..." 

  
  


The Dean stopped talking as Amano yelled out, making Hitomi blush, and Yukari send death looks his way. "Only because I switched schools, the little Over-Achiever!" 

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


"Your majesty..." The Council member followed Van right up to the roof tops. "Your majesty, what do you mean you'll be back soon? I don't understand." 

  
  


Van turned to glare at him. "No. Of course you wouldn't. You're not in love." 

  
  


"Sir! If you wish to travel somewhere, let us first make the necessary arrangements! Surely you can wait a week or two for all the legal..."

  
  


"No!" Van yelled. "I'm going to the Mystic Moon." the Council member shuddered, and stuttered about how that was impossible. "Impossible, you say?" Van shrugged, causing his wings to fan out behind him. White feather drifted down below. "I've done it before, I will do it again." 

  
  


With a push from his legs, and a slow flap of his large, white, wings, Van was off. He started flapping his wings harder, flying towards the Mystic Moon that hung far away in the sky. 

  
  


"Hitomi! Hitomi, I'm coming!" he cried, wings moving faster. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Graduation

Oh My God! Thank you all for the reviews! I didn't really got a lot of reviews for the other stories I've written, so this really makes me type faster. ^_^ I would've also had these part up earlier, however I was grounded (BOO!). Anyway, this would be part two (Duh! ^_^) And the this part will be up soon, because I'm starting to write it now! Oh, and for all you Amano fans: if you're reading this I apologize because I really didn't mean for him to seem so dumb. 

  
  
  
  


~~~~

  
  
  
  


The applause was deafening, as Valedictorian Hitomi Kanzaki bowed, finished her speech. She thought for a moment that she could hear Van's voice calling to her, and it ripped at her heart to hear it so full of sadness and pain. But the voice was lost among many others that also yelled her name as she stepped off the stage. 

  
  


Yukari grabbed her arm as she walked by. "Hitomi? Is something wrong?"

  
  


"I... I thought I heard Van..."

  
  


She frowned and handed Hitomi a glass of water. "Here, drink this. You're probably dehydrated and over exhausted." 

  
  


~~~~

  
  


Van didn't know where the hell he was going. Somehow, he always found Hitomi. Flying as fast as he could, Van gasped for breath, before stopping. He needed to rest, he couldn't carry on at this speed.... he would continue after a small rest, and something to drink.

  
  


"Hitomi Kanzaki. Congratulations!" 

  
  


His head shot up, turning towards a strange, bare tree, that had sounds coming from it. "Is that... a loud speaker?" he asked himself. He had some on Gaea, but they weren't attached to trees.

  
  


"Yo! You!" somebody ran up to Van. "Is that a real sword?" 

  
  


"Yes." Van said. Hadn't these people seen swords before? He amusedly wondered what would happen if he let his wings out... Instead, Van asked about Hitomi. 

  
  


"Sure, I know where she is! Follow me!" The strange young man led Van around the corner, gesturing to a large wooden stage, and several thousand people who were watching it. A man behind a podium called out names, and people wearing long robes and odd hats came up, took a parchment form his hands, and went to sit back down. 

  
  


"What type of ceremony is this?" Van curiously asked. 

  
  


"It's a graduation."

  
  


"Graduation of what? I don't understand."

  
  


The young man blinked, before explaining it in the most simplest terms he could, hoping he wouldn't offend the strange man with the sword. "It's a formal ceremony congratulating those people dressed in the robes for finishing their education."

  
  


"Oh." Van said simply, looking back at the people. "We have something like that where I'm from, but it looks a lot different. When will it be finished?"

  
  


"Only a little while longer." he stopped talking as the man at the podium called out another name. "That's me." he strolled up to the front, waving to Van. "See you later, pally." 

  
  


Instantly, another male came to stand next to Van. He noticed that unlike the previous one, he was not wearing the long, dark robes. "Are you waiting for somebody?" he asked Van.

"I'm waiting for my girlfriend, Yukari, and the Valedictorian to finish up. We're not supposed to interrupt, so I'm watching from back here. I got kicked out. One too many wise cracks. My name is Amano." 

  
  


"My name is Van Fanel of Fanelia." 

  
  


"Fanelia?" Amano looked at Van oddly. "I'm a Geography major, and I've never heard of Fanelia." 'Still there's something oddly familiar about that name...' 

  
  


"It's north. Very, very far North." Van told him. 

  
  


"Gotcha... You're from Canada." 

  
  


"Riiighhhttt...." Van said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, tell me something. Tell me... tell me about this place..."

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


Hitomi could almost feel his presence around her. He felt so very, very, close... 

  
  


Yukari turned around to look at her friend, who was sitting two seats behind her. Hitomi didn't look very well... She looked around for Amano. Maybe she could signal him to get Hitomi another drink. She must be pretty dehydrated. That had to be the reason. It couldn't be *stress* after all! Hitomi often looked like that before a major exam, but there was nothing to be stressed out about. Hitomi was holding her diploma in her hands, for Pete's sake!

  
  


Spotting Amano, Yukari saw that he was standing with an odd looking man. He really was quite handsome, and Yukari noticed some of the girls drooling over that way. She didn't blame them either. It looked like the Sun and the Moon had come down and was leaning against the school. 

  
  


The really odd think though, was that the man Amano was talking to had a sword, and was wearing an almost medieval style of clothing. 

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


Amano stared at Van intently, making Van feel nervous. "What?" he asked a bit sharply. 

  
  


"The necklace you're wearing. I recognize it..." Amano's voice trailed off as he tried to remember. It was... It was... That was the pendant he remembered Hitomi giving him, asking if he'd give her a kiss if she ran the 100 metres in under 100 swings. After she had come back from his disappearance, she didn't have it. Hitomi had said that she'd given it to a young man, a newly crowned King... "That's Hitomi's pendant!" 

  
  


He grabbed at it, making Van take a step back. "Yes. Hitomi gave it to me when she left." 

  
  


"Left?"

  
  


"When she left Gaea. Fanelia, my homeland." 

  
  


"Then.... that means..." Amano released the pendant and looked up at Van, who was smiling down at him kindly. 

  
  


"Yup. It means that whatever Hitomi told you is real." 

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


Everybody stood up at once, and let out a loud cheer as they threw up their hats into the air. They were all now graduates. Yukari ran over and hugged Hitomi. "We made it, Hitomi! We're graduates!" 

  
  


Hitomi looked at her friend sadly. "It's odd... I know I should be happy, but I suddenly realized that the person I want to celebrate it with me, besides you and Amano, isn't here. I got to see two of the most important things in his life: his coronation and the rebuilding of Fanelia! It isn't fair that he got to miss mine..." 

  
  


"C'mon Hitomi! What were you going to do, send him an invitation?" Yukari poked Hitomi in the ribs, making her smile. She grabbed Hitomi's hand and started pulling her towards the wall where Amano and his new friend leaned. "I've spotted just the guy that may help you get over a certain King of a certain Celestial country!" 

  
  


Pushing her towards Amano, she shoved her right into the stranger, who was so deeply involved talking to Amano, he didn't notice until something tall and bony bumped into him. 

  
  


Van responded immediately, taking the hand of the person who bumped into him. "I'm very sorry. Please accept my pardon." he muttered, as he had been taught to do (And eventually, after many, *many*, MANY years learned to do!). He placed his lips gently against the palm of her hand in a soft kiss. Van looked up, and he felt his knees go weak. 

  
  


Hitomi felt her mouth hang open as she realized who she was looking down to. She hadn't actually noticed, despite his vibrant red shirt and sword. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. She always saw Van when he wasn't actually there. A bird in the air was Van looking out for her. A red shirt was Van in disguise. A floating white feather was Van saying goodbye. 

  
  


She had changed. Hitomi still had that far away look in her green eyes that said she could see, and had seen, things that made her grow up quite quickly. She still vibrated a sense of peace and emotions that wrapped around him in a tight blanket, like it had been made for him. He had missed that feeling of safety from her so much. Her hair was still the same sandy shade of brown, but had grown longer. Much longer. It was far past her shoulders. She was taller since he'd last seen him, and came up probably to somewhere around his nose. Other then that, he couldn't see much, because the robe was so long and unshapely. 

He had also changed. His dark hair was as unruly as ever, hanging into his eyes that were as somber and brown-red as ever. She saw, though, that they also held a sense of mischief that hadn't been in there before. He was still tall and somewhat skinny, but Hitomi saw that he'd filled out quite nicely. She stared at his face, knowing she'd go red like anything if she looked at the rest of him. "Van... is that really you?..." asked him softly. There had bene so many dreams that had been like this...

  
  


Van nodded slowly. "Who else would it be? According to Amano, I doubt that there are many other guys that go around carrying swords."

  
  


Hitomi's face blossomed into a smile. She threw her arms around Van, glomping him as she'd seen Merle do so many times. "Oh, Van! I missed you! I was so sure that I could feel you just now, and you really were here!" Tears started streaming down her face, and she clung tightly to the back of Van's clothing.

  
  


Van stood up so that they both wouldn't be knocked over. He held unto Hitomi lightly, feeling that she was still extremely slender through the folds of her robe. He had thought about this moment so many times, and now he didn't know what to say. That might also be because in his dreams they hadn't met in public and he would be able to have Hitomi all to himself. Van pushed himself away from Hitomi, smoothing down her hair as he looked her back in the eyes. He must have hurt her... she was crying. "Hitomi, are you okay? Have you been good? Have you been eating well? You're still so skinny! You aren't married, are you? Does this mean you're done your education? What are you going to do now? Are you seeing anybody? Can you tell me about his place? What have you been studying? Are these your friends you told me about? What exactly did you tell them about Gaea? About me? You aren't sick are you? Why are you crying?" he asked worriedly. 

  
  


Yukari turned to her boyfriend. "Hey, Amano! How come I don't get a greeting like that when you see me?!" she demanded. 

  
  


Amano smiled. "Excuse me for a moment." he pulled Yukari close to him, and dipped her backwards into a long and passionate kiss. 

  
  


Hitomi smiled, as she was used to such displays from them, but she saw Van blush as red as his shirt. "I can't believe it, Van! You're here!" she chewed her lip for a moment, before pulling out of Van's arms she was still wrapped in. "Come on, Van! There's something I always wanted you to try! Bye Amano! Bye Yukari!" 

  
  


The two lovebirds stopped kissing and stared at one another. They both blinked at the same time, before Amano nearly dropped Yukari. "Oh my God, Hitomi was telling the truth! There really is a Gaea! Van's real! Merle's real! Everybody...." Yukari cried. 

  
  


"Holy..." Amano said, realization completely dawning on him too now. The rest of the sentence got him slapped by Yukari. 

  
  
  
  


~~~To Be Continued 


	3. Ice Cream

  
  
  
  


Van let Hitomi pull him down the street, not knowing where they were going. He noticed that some people walking or driving by in these strange colourful mechanisms were giving him odd looks, but he was mostly focussing on Hitomi. She'd gotten rid or her robe and was wearing a green tank top under a white knit sweater, made of something soft, possible silk. Her skirt was green, not unlike the one he'd last seen her in, revealing how much her legs had grown. She had filled out so much... had in really been long enough since he'd seen that the awkward-looking girl he had wanted to protect with his body and soul, that she could turn into an intelligent and heart-stopping lady? 

  
  


"There's something I always wanted you to try!" Hitomi yelled over her shoulder. "It's called ice cream!" 

  
  


"Ice cream?" Van repeated. He pulled back on Hitomi's hand he was being led by so that they could walk beside each other and talk without yelling. "You cream ice?" 

  
  


"No... It's more like cream that's been frozen." she tried to explain. 

  
  


He tried to picture what she was talking about. A big white block of frozen cream. He was really confused now. "And what do you do with this frozen cream?"

  
  


"That's simple. You eat it. It's a desert here." 

  
  


"You eat big blocks of frozen cream here for a snack after supper?" 

  
  


"No!" Hitomi searched for the right words to explain it to him. "See, you take the cream and you mix it with sugar, and colouring, and flavouring to give it a bit off oomph, then you take it and freeze it, until it get's to be this nice, soft texture. Then, you either eat it out of a bowl or a pastry-like cone, and top it with whatever you like." 

  
  


"I see..." Van muttered, looking around him. "I always thought your world was strange, Hitomi, but this 'ice cream' beats anything. And what's with all the transportation?"

  
  


"Oh, those are cars." Hitomi told him, leaning against Van as she watched the road. She casually slipped her arm around his. "Well, some of them are cars. There are many types of them, just like your flying machines. I suppose they work the same way as them as well, except we don't have rocks for energy sources." 

  
  


"So what do you use for energy?" Van asked as another "car" flew by them. 

  
  


Hitomi chewed her lip. "Fossil fuels. It's the... leftovers... from ancient creatures." 

  
  


"What?" Van sounded shocked, and she knew he was as soon as she saw his face. "That's awful! All these cars... how many dead animals do you have, Hitomi?" 

  
  


"Yeah... it is awful. Why do you think I either walk or bike everywhere I can?" Hitomi twiddled her fingers together. "Well, see a long time ago, we weren't here. Pretty much non of the present day creatures were here. Instead we had these large, massive reptiles, called Dinosaurs. I suppose they looked a lot like your Dragons, from the one I saw. And they were just as deadly. They were killed suddenly, but nobody really knows why. Some animals survived, and eventually Earth came to be as it looks now, after millions of years of change."

  
  


Van blinked down at Hitomi. "I see..." 

  
  


"I'm sorry, Van. I'm not very good at explaining things like Dinosaurs to someone like you whose never even seen pictures of them, am I?" Hitomi asked, not really expecting an answer. 

  
  


"No. I just never knew that the history of the Mystic Moon was so long. 'Millions of years', you said. Gaea is only a few thousand years old, and I would've expected the same of the Mystic Moon."

  
  


Hitomi smiled up at Van, totally shocked by his compliment. She turned away after a moment, feeling herself being drawn into those eyes again. Last time she was drawn into those eyes she was drawn into a world of pain and suffering. "Here we are!" she announced cheerfully. 

  
  


He looked up to see a plain white building decorated with these triangular bottoms and half oval tops. The oval tops were brightly coloured: white, brown, green with flakes... Hitomi led him through the door. This inside was pretty much white and decorated with red here and there. A young man stood behind the counter, washing the counter. Van's eyes narrowed as he looked up to smile at Hitomi. 

  
  


"Hi there, Hitomi. You're a day early." 

  
  


She smiled back at him, letting go of Van's arm to sit down on the red stool. "I know. Hi Jake. My friend Van came here to...." she paused when she realized that Van still hadn't answered her earlier question to Van. "...visit me."

  
  


"Gotcha." Jake threw the dishcloth in the sink. "Want your regular?" 

  
  


"Yup!" 

  
  


"And how about your friend Van?" 

  
  


"He'll have the same." 

  
  


"Coming right up!" The soda jerk, Jake, disappeared behind the counter. 

  
  


Van looked down at the rim of the counter. It too, was red. What was the colours red and white here? "He likes you. You like him, too, don't you?" 

"No..." Hitomi told him, blushing hotly. "He's my friend. I come her every Saturday to relax, and Jake and I have gotten to know each other. He's my friend, though not a good as one as Amano or Yukari." 

  
  


"I see..." 

  
  


"Van..." Hitomi's voice made him look over at her. "Why did you come here? You didn't answer me before."

  
  


"Because..." Just as he was about to answer her question, Jake came back through the saloon style doors, carrying to large dishes covered in, what looked like to Van, brown goo, white goo, more brown goo, and a red hat made for a mouse. He stared at, completely disgusted. 'I'm supposed to eat *that*??!' 

  
  


Jake set the dish before him. "Bon appetite." he told them before going back through the saloon doors. 

  
  


Hitomi shoved the spoon into Van's hand. "Eat it with this. I know that it looks kinda weird if you've never seen it before and you're used to different food, but trust me, it's good."

  
  


"Am I... supposed to eat *all* of this??" he asked her, gesturing to the extremely large dish. 

  
  


"Hm-mm." Hitomi nodding, already digging into her own ice cream. 

  
  


Hesitating only for a moment, Van dug in his spoon and lifted it to his mouth with a small chunk of cold brown goo on the end. He ate it thoughtfully, and Hitomi saw his face literally light up. "This is amazing! It looks life total shit, but it's absolutely delicious!" He greedily dug in again. "This white stuff, what is it? What's this brown coating? And this red thing, what's it?" 

  
  


"That's whip cream. A topping. It's good, too. The brown coating is chocolate as well, and the red thing is a cherry. It's a fruit. But you don't eat the stem, K?" 

  
  


"Got it!" Van announced, his Kingly manners completely forgotten as he tried to get more in his mouth. 

  
  


She laughed, watching Van. 'He looks like a little kid... I suppose that despite all the Kingly responsibilities he has, Gaea finally has peace, and Van can get to act like the boy he never really got to be when he's not supposed to be so adult.' 

  
  


"I though that you'd like it. You always struck me as a chocolate type person...." 

  
  


"Ow!" Van cried out, rubbing the front of his head. "My head feels like a block of ice! What's wrong with me?" 

  
  


Fear wound it's way around Hitomi, and she reached out to Van, before pulling back, blushing and laughing. "You were eating to fast! If you eat ice cream too fast, you get 'brain freeze'. It's like all the cold rushes itself to your head, and it starts hurting. Don't worry, it will go away soon, just eat slower." 

  
  


Van swirled ice cream around in his dish. "Oh..." Well now he felt like a dick. He watched the ice cream closely. He could practically see it melting. "So... Hitomi... If you don't like Jake... does that mean that you aren't courting anybody here on the Myst... Eayth?" 

  
  


"No. I'm not seeing anyone Van. On the other hand, you're the King of Fanelia now aren't you?" she paused and spoke the rest almost bitterly. "You probably have dozens of girls fighting over you."

  
  


"Actually, no, I don't." Van corrected her. Hitomi inwardly gasped and stared at him. *Van* didn't have girls following him around? But look at him! "My Council is always trying to get me to start courting. They think that because of my age I already should have a son to take my place." 

  
  


"Knowing you, you probably have Merle to run Fanelia is something happens to you."

  
  


"Allen, actually. Merle is on my Council, and that's where I want her to be. Allen has been taught how to run a country, as he is a knight of Caeli, whereas Merle hasn't. It's actually nice to know that there's someone in the Politcal system who's not trying to get my shoved into a marriage I don't want to be in."

  
  


"Why don't you? Get married I mean...." 

  
  


Van seemed to ignore the question as he took another spoonful of ice cream. "Why did you leave Gaea?" 

  
  


"Because I wanted to finish my education."

  
  


"You're done it now, aren't you?"

  
  


Hitomi waved the parchment beside her. "I've got my diploma right here!" 

  
  


"Then come back with me!" Van spun around in the seat and held Hitomi by her shoulders, making her look at him. He looked at her hopefully. "Even if it's only for a visit! We all miss you, don't you know that? Merle, Allen, King Cheid, Milerna, Dryden, even Selena! They'd all love to see you again, and I know I sure as hell do! Please, Hitomi." 

  
  


A chance to go back to Fanelia? To see her friends? She missed them all back so much! It's not like she hadn't tried to visit them, but maybe it was just that she never put her heart into it. What if she got back and everything had changed? 

  
  


"Van, I will go back with you." Hitomi pulled out her wallet and paid for the two ice creams. 

  
  


"Oh, Hitomi!" Van pulled her into a hug. He felt like he was going to cry. His darling Hitomi was going to come back with him. 

  
  


"But!" 

  
  


"There's a but?" Now he knew he was going to cry! 

  
  


"Yes. I'm not going for a visit." Hitomi paused. Was she doing the right thing? Yes! She knew she was all the way down to her toes! Her very being told her that this was right! "I'm going to Gaea with you, and I'm going to stay." 

  
  


~~~~To Be Continued 


	4. Goodbyes

  
  
  
  


Van nearly choked on his ice cream. "Stay? You mean... you are going to come back to Fanelia with me... and stay there...???!!!" 

  
  


"Yup." Hitomi smiled brightly, almost rejoicing in his reaction. "That's usually the idea when someone says they are staying." 

  
  


"But... why? If you don't mind my asking." 

  
  


"I don't mind." She hurriedly thought of her anser. Hitomi wanted it to be perfect. "Because... well, for one I miss it, and everybody there. Secondly, other then my family and friends, my reason for wanting to come back before is gone. Everybody has to leave their family sooner or later. I would love to live on Gaea. And I think I would do good there." Van gave her an odd look. 

  
  


"I want to go back and be a citizen of Fanelia, Van. I'd love to teach, or even just go back into school there so that I could know your history and languages." 

  
  


"You want to be a citizen of Fanelia?" Van repeated. He could feel his heart crumbling into bits again. 

  
  


Hitomi could feel sadness radiating from Van. He looked crushed as he stopped eating his ice cream. Van wasn't even swirling it around in his dish like he usually did when he didn't know what to say. "Van? What is it?" 

  
  


Taking a deep breath, he took a dive. "I just thought that it would be like before. That you would stay at the palace with me and Merle."

  
  


"Pa... pa... Palace?" Hitomi stuttered. She wanted to so very badly, but she wasn't sure if they were in the same place they were before... 

  
  


Before she had left, they were friends. Great friends, that was sure. Hitomi also knew two things about that special friendship she'd coveted for too many years. She knew that part of why Van had fought was to protect her. She also knew she had loved Van.

  
  


And that she still did. 

  
  


But how did he feel about her anyway? Did he want her at the palace so that he could protect her once again? If that was the case, then she didn't want anything to do with the palace! Van didn't need to protect her now, because there was nothing to protect her from! 

  
  


"I'd like for you to be there, because I want you near me." Van paused, wondering he should go on. He decided not to. Van didn't want to try and shove Hitomi back into the way they'd been before: that would only end up in both of them getting hurt. Again. And once was already too much. But she was so close to him! It would be hard seeing her day after day, not ever saying her things he wanted to say, the things he wanted to show her, the things he wanted to do with her... all because he was afraid that if they talked, his fantasy would shatter. 

  
  


Torture? No, torture would be worse. But Van was looking forward too it. At least if he felt that insistent gnawing, it would mean Hitomi was there. 

  
  


Hitomi knew that if anybody but Van had said something like that to her, they'd be knocked flat on their ass. But it was so sweet and childish and almost even selfish... it was like Van from years and years ago. His words touched her... "In that case, Van, I'd love to stay at the Palace with you." 

  
  


"Really?" Hitomi nodded earnestly, and Van pulled her off her stool in one swift motion. "Then let's go! Everybody will be so happy to see you, Hitomi! We'll have a big-" He was suddenly interrupted by Hitomi. 

  
  


"Not so fast, Van. I have to do some stuff first. Like first of all paying for these ice cream sundaes." 

  
  


Waiting impatiently while Hitomi placed the correct amount of change on the table. He could practically feel his wings out already. Hitomi was going to come and live with him! She put her arm through Van's as they walked out again. 

  
  


"I just have to get a few things. Yukari can take care of the rest. Hell, she can have the rest. I doubt things like a clock radio will be of any use on Gaea." 

  
  


"Clock radio?" 

  
  


"It's a.... well, you'll see it. I just want to get some personal belongings. Like, a copy of my book, my track clothes so that I can still do some sprinting, and I'm pretty sure that's about it. I mean, I won't really be needing like my clothing or anything there, right? Um.. Do you think I should bring my toothbrush?" 

  
  


"Hitomi, we do have toothbrushes there, don't worry." Van told her, slightly hurt by her assumption that Gaea might not have such a simple thing as a cleaning instrument for teeth. "And if you want to bring your clothing, that's fine. Just as long as I can manage to carry you and it." 

  
  


"Carry?" Hitomi pulled Van into a halt. "You're going to fly me to Gaea?" 

  
  


Van shook his head lightly from side to side, as he said 'yes'. "It's not like I haven't flown you before, Hitomi. And even if you eat 'ice cream' all the time, I still think I can carry you." he teased, poking her side lightly. 

  
  


She smiled and laughed at his poking. "Yeah, I noticed that you've grown..." she trailed off, not quite sure of her words. She had no doubt in her mind that Van would be able to carry her. But the fact that he would offer himself like that... "Oh, Van..." she heard herself sat, before almost quite literally throwing herself at Van. Hitomi flung her arms around his neck, tears slipping away as she cred into his shoulder. 

  
  


His body went straight with surprise when Hitomi hugged him tightly. Van could practically feel her shake as she cried. Had he said something wrong again? Her next words erased all doubt from his mind though, as to what he'd done. 

  
  


"You would do something like that for me? You already came to get me, and now you're going to fly me back..." 

  
  


Van put his arms around Hitomi's waist, holding her as if she was nothing more but spun glass. He shoved his own tears back. Van hadn't thought that such a simple task of flying Hitomi back to what would soon be her new home would touch her so deeply. "It's nothing Hitomi, really. I'd take you anywhere you wanted me to."

  
  


Slipping her body slightly out of the hug, she looked up at Van. Her body was still held close to his, and her eyes shone. "I want you to take me with Gaea." 

  
  


"Then I will." Van smiled proudly. He leaned his head forward slightly, touching foreheads with Hitomi. "As soon as you get your stuff." he tilted his head back up, placing a light kiss on Hitomi's forehead before letting her go. She just stared at him, and Van could see the blush spread. 

  
  


After what seemed like ages of just staring at Van, Hitomi smiled, sprinting ahead. He had kissed her! She'd been kissed before, that was true. But never on her forehead, and never from van! "Well then hurry up, slow poke!" 

  
  


Van stared at her retreating form. He had been pretty damn hard not to sprout wings and take Hitomi back home then and there. 'But, dammit, if I can wait years, I sure as hell can wait a half hour or so for Hitomi to pack a few things.' he reminded himself as he ran to catch up with Hitomi. 

  
  


~~~~

  
  


It wasn't very far to the place where Yukari and Hitomi shared a room. But both Van and Hitomi arrived out of breath. They'd goofed off all the way there, pushing and shoving to be the first one there. At one point, Hitomi tackled Van into the grass to get him to stop from taking the lead. The plan backfired however, when Van rolled over, pinning Hitomi to the ground. 

  
  


Hitomi ended up winning, of course, considering that Van didn't even know where he was going. 

  
  


"Be quiet. We aren't supposed to have guys in here." Hitomi whispered as they entered the building."

  
  


"I didn't think that you'd be one for breaking rules." Van whispered. 

  
  


"I'm not, but if I'm going to Gaea, it won't really matter if I get in trouble, right?" Hitomi pointed out. 

  
  


Letting Van into her room, she stopped suddenly when she saw Amano lounging unhappily in a chair, and Yukari pacing from one side of the room to the other. They both looked at her angrily when she and Van entered. 

  
  


Amano's eyes narrowed as he saw that they were both out of breath, and had grass stuck in their hair. It made Hitomi feel like she had been caught doing something bad by her parents. "Just what the hell is going on?" Amano's voice was dangerously low. 

  
  


"Yukari, Amano, I'm really glad to see you again!" Hitomi tried to ignore them as she grabbed her duffel bag from under her bed. "I'm going back to Gaea with Van." Hitomi stated firmly. 

  
  


"Excuse me?" Yukari cried. 

  
  


"You heard me Yukari, I'm going with Van." she repeated as she packed her track clothing. 

  
  


"Like hell you are! " Amano shouted, obviously more then slightly pissed. Yukari placed a hand on his shoulder as if to remind him to be quiet: No Boys Allowed. "You are staying right here, Hitomi! Last time you went to Gaea, you could have died in battle! You were caught up in the middle of a war, dammit!" 

  
  


"But now peace reigns in Gaea, so it won't be a problem." Van countered. This man was just like Allen Schezar was years ago. Actually, Allen is still like this when he got mad. 

  
  


"I don't care! Her family is here, and she will stay here!" 

  
  


"Hitomi wants to come!"

  
  


"She's delusional!"

  
  


"Why would she be delusional?"

  
  


"Because you came back!"

  
  


"Why would that make her delusional?"

  
  


"You're an idiot, Van Fanel of Fanelia! I thought Kings were supposed to have some sort of education!" 

  
  


Hitomi grabbed her encyclopedia from her desk, and swung it lightly at Amano's head. It was a heavy book, after all, and she didn't want to knock him unconscious. "Amano. I'm going. So there." 

  
  


Yukari reached out and held Hitomi's hand. Even she thought Amano had deserved that. "Hitomi, why do you want to go?" Her friend said nothing, and Yukari smiled seeing the truth behind her eyes. "I'll help you pack."

  
  


"What??" Amano rubbed the back of his head. "Am I the only person who thinks this idea is one of the worst ideas this world as seen?"

  
  


"Pretty much." Hitomi answered. She stared at her CD player, wishing she could bring it... instead, she stole the music from inside. Hitomi had listened to them enough times to know the tune, and now she could always have the words.

  
  


"This is ludicrous!" Amano yelled again, as he left the room. "I don't want to be around people with such delusional fantasies as your own! Everybody's gone plain old nuts!" 

  
  


Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she and Yukari hugged. Hitomi wiped away tears. "I am sorry for leaving like this, Yukari. I won't get to see you and Amano getting married or anything..." 

  
  


"Don't worry Hitomi." Yukari smiled, letting her own tears fall as hard as Hitomi's. She gently brushed some of Hitomi's hair away from her face. "Besides, I'm sure Van will let you come and visit sometimes, especially if he's as nice as you say." She winked at Van as she said the last part. 

  
  


Van smiled back, wondering is he should really be here watching the goodbye between the two. He could almost feel his own heart hurting, and his eyes water. Why would he be sad? He had no reason to. 'Am I... feeling the sadness from Hitomi?...' 

  
  


"It's just like you said... Sometime we all have to leave our loved ones." 

  
  


"And it looks as though your time has come up." 

  
  


"I'm going to miss you so much..."

  
  


"The feeling's mutual. Be happy Hitomi...." They both hugged each other tightly again. "I love you. Please don't forget about me."

  
  


"You're my sister, Yukari. Of course I couldn't forget about you! You're part of the reason I came back before, and now I know you'll be happy with Amano... I love you too, please take care of yourself and Amano, and my mother too... for me?" 

  
  


"Of course..." They let go off each other and stared for a moment, before the tears started pouring all over again. Hugging tightly, Yukari pressed a Kleenex box into Hitomi's hand. "You're going to need this. I doubt they have them there..." 

  
  


"Yukari..." Hitomi stared at her best friend and sister for a moment before putting the Kleenex in her bag. "I better go, otherwise we'll be here forever." She walked back to Van, keeping her eyes on Yukari. Hitomi reached out and grabbed Van's hand to steady herself. 

  
  


"King Van..." Yukari did a little curtsy for him. "Please take care of Hitomi." 

  
  


Van smiled, and bowed. "I will treat her like my Queen." 

  
  


She laughed, and practically shoved him out the door. "Hitomi was right about you, ya know Van. I like you, so don't think I'd let Hitomi go so easily. Now get out of here, you two!" she almost slammed the door in their faces. 

  
  


Hitomi saw no sign of Amano by the time they had reached the outside. "I hoped he hadn't gone far..." She started slowly, interrupted by a gruff voice. 

  
  


"I didn't. Have fun Hitomi." Amano looked down at her from his spot in the tree. "I obviously can't stop you from going, so what else can I do? I still believe that this is a completely irrational decision, though." 

  
  


Amano jumped down from the tree. "Van, if I die and find out that Hitomi hasn't been totally happy, I will personally make your afterlife hell..." he threatened as he stretched out his hand for Van to shake. 

  
  


Van shook it happily. "I always wondered about Hitomi's friends, and I'm glad to see that they are, as you are. I'll do anything I can to make sure Hitomi stays happy. She's my friend to, after all, Amano."

  
  


"That she is..." Amano smiled at Hitomi, who clung to Van's hand like a lifesaver. "You two get out of here before I have to make myself say goodbye. I never could do that." 

  
  


Smiling, Van scooped Hitomi up gently in his arms. "You ready?" 

  
  


"Yup... but, oh bother, why didn't I notice this before? Won't your shirt rip when your wings come out.?" She asked, snuggling in tight against him. She'd never been flown like this by him before. She felt like Merle or something. 

  
  


"Not this one. But that's not important, now, Hitomi." 

  
  


"I'm ready, don't worry..." 

  
  


As if shrugging his shoulders, Van's muscles moved lightly, and large white wings unfolded themselves. Amano gasped and took a step back as they moved easily through the air, quickly lifting Van's feet off the ground. Feathers glided softly about them, swayed by the air disturbed by his wings. 

  
  


Flapping easily, Van flew Hitomi past her old rom window, where Yukari watched. The look on her face was the same as Amano's. Still crying, she waved to Hitomi. "I'm going to miss you, Hitomi!" 

  
  


"Goodbye Yukari!" Hitomi waved lightly, as Van circled one last time, before flying nearly vertical.

  
  


"Hold on tightly, Hitomi." Van instructed, flapping his wings harder. He felt her do so, and move closer to his body. Van could feel her heart beat echo with his own, and he felt a glowing warmth beneath his shirt. He looked down to see that Hitomi had her eyes tightly closed, and only a few inches away from her face, a small glow showed through his shirt. 'The pendant...' 

  
  


Bright light erupted around them, and then Van could feel the wind against him no more.

  
  


On Earth, Yukari watched as they disappeared in a burst of bright, white light. She smiled, knowing her friend was going off to chase her won dreams. "Leave it to Hitomi to fall in love with an angel..." 

  
  


~~~To Be Continued

  
  
  
  



	5. The Arrival

I've kind of taken some liberties with Merle here. I honestly don't know how young she was in the series, but the age I gave her works, so it's that now. IMHO, anyway. Oh... *sniff* I love your reviews so much! They make me want to work harder!... The only actual downside is then I can't concentrate in school because I'm too busy planning what will happen next during class. Math class, actually. But I figure: when will I need to know how to solve Linear Expansion questions anyway? Right?... 

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


Van floated gracefully a foot or so above the ground. He looked down to see that Hitomi was not sleeping as he had earlier thought, but she was looking around like Merle when she was a kitten. 'Is... is she looking at me?' he wondered as her tilted her eyes sharply, to look down the hill to a large city. 

  
  


Hitomi blushed. She was sure that Van had caught her looking at him. She couldn't help it, she kept pinching herself to make sure that it was all real. Van shifted her in his arms, so that her feet swung down with his own. Just like he used to hold her. "Van..." she could smell him all around her. The smell of the field: air, grass, peace... If only he knew how many times she had sat on fields on Earth, only because of the smell she missed so much. 

  
  


"Your wings... How come they didn't rip you shirt?..." she asked him, trying t think of something to say. 

  
  


"I had some of my shirts altered. It was easier then ripping them continually." he answered. "Even if you were the only one who saw them most of the time." 

  
  


"Are... are you hiding them still?" 

  
  


"Not particularly. Everybody knows that the King of Fanelia has wings, now. True, it disturbs some people, and I'm getting sick and tired of having to answer the same old questions every time I meet a new delegate from some off-shore country, but I don't *hide* them. I simply don't *use* them. My life doesn't revolve around flying around catching falling girls, Hitomi." he paused, watching her face redden slightly out of embarrassment. "Although if they were all you, I wouldn't mind."

  
  


She smiled up at Van. "Is that... Fanelia? Van, you must be so proud..." 

  
  


"Of course I am... And now I have you here to be proud with me." 

  
  


~~~~

  
  


Merle stretched and yawned as she rolled over, letting the sunlight hit the other side of her body. She was laying comfortably on the roof of the Fanelian Palace. Merle loved sunning herself up here, it was peaceful and warm. Often she could be found up here talking with Van. Sometimes over non-trivial issues like the weather, other times they commented on the issues that the Council continually brought up. Most of the time, they didn't say anything at all, because Van was too busy looking up at the Mystic Moon. 

  
  


The camouflaged trapdoor behind her open and clatter loudly as it hit the roof. Wearily, Merle lifted her head and blinked. "Lord Wernym... what's the meaning of this?" she asked as she yawned again. 

  
  


"I'm sorry to have to disturb you, m'Lady... We've been looking for you for the past several hours..." Lord Wernym replied, gasping for air. There were only three ways up to the high roof of the Palace: fly, like Van; climb up the walls, like Merle; or take a ladder up a long and tight secret passageway. Since Wernym couldn't fly or climb like a cat, he had to take the ladder. 

  
  


'Maybe Van should start it mandatory for Council members to take part in a physical exercise routine.' Merle thought to herself. "The past several hours..." Merle repeated before growled slightly, showing her displeasure. "I'm not needed anywhere, where else do you think I'd be?" she retorted, curling back up in a ball.

  
  


"Sorry m'Lady but you see..." 

  
  


"Wernym, we aren't in the middle of Court, so cut the Court talk, okay?" Merle stuck out her tongue at the thought of having to speak so pleasantly and formally to everybody day in and day out. Wernym's talking was making her feel sick. 

  
  


"Sorry, m'Lady..." 

  
  


"Wernym!!!" Merle's hair rose angrily, and Wernym almost took a step backwards, catching himself at the last minute before he feel off the ladder. 

  
  


"Oops. Sorry... we were trying to find you because the King has taken off." 

  
  


"Excuse me???!!!" Her tail puffed out even further, making Wernym wince. It only did that whenever she was going to get real pissed off. "What the hell do you mean he's taken off? What? Did he go see Allen or something? Visit Prince Cheid? Millerna? Dryden? Damn you, spill it out!" 

  
  


He watched in fear as Merle dug her claws into the roof. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all... "King Van took off. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. And it's not like we could make the necessary pre-travel arrangements customary to travelling from country to..." 

  
  


Merle reached out and snatched up hem of his shirt, almost dragging him out of the trapdoor roof opening. She heard her claws make small slits in the cloth that was flimsy compared the her claw-tips. "WHY couldn't you make the travel arrangements??!" she hissed at him dangerously. 

  
  


'This is why having a cat-woman on the Council is bad.' Wernym thought to himself. 'Because they go all demonic kitty on you, and what are you going to do? Couldn't Van have found a position better suited for hyperactive cats? Like as an interrogator or something?' "BecausehewenttotheMysticMoon!" he told her in a gush, rasing his arms as he expected some hideous blow involving mainly extremely sharp claws upon his face. But it never came, and instead he almost fell backwards again as Merle let go of his shirt. 

  
  


"Good. Van needed to get off his lazy, fat, Kingly ass and go out and do something. Took him damn near long enough." 

  
  


"M'lady?" he asked her, confused. 

  
  


Merle didn't even bother to correct his annoying use of Court speech. "Van went to find his giiiirrrrllllfrrriiieeeennnddd...." she explained, laughing happily. She was still a teenager, after all. 

  
  


"King Van has gone to find himself a Queen?" 

  
  


"Damn straight... of course, I doubt he asked her. Van's much to delicate for that. And Hitomi would slap him. She'd slap him flat on his ass. You don't go up to the person you protected with your mind, heart and soul, and say: 'Hey, look, I know that I let you go more then five years ago, and I was an ass and never did anything to stop you, and you didn't hear for me, but now I'm here because I want to get the Council off my ass and find me a wife. So I'm here to uproot you from your life once again, and bring you back to the Country you willingly left to make you my wife.' See, it just doesn't work." 

  
  


"But... his wife is going to be from the Mystic Moon? Van is the Kind of Fanelia, he should be marrying royalty!" Wernym protested. 

  
  


"Look,. As far as I'm concerned, she *is* royalty, so I back his marriage completely! That is, when he actually asks her."

  
  


"But... But... Lady Merle..."

  
  


"Don't you pay any attention to history class, Wernym? Where were you during the entire Destiny War? With your head up your ass?" 

  
  


"Um... no..."

  
  


"Then why the hell don't you remember it? I can still remember it, and I was only 8 at the time! And, I can still remember her!" 

  
  


"Who?" 

  
  


"Hitomi Kanzaki, you dumb ass!" Merle yelled, bopping him angrily a top his head.

  
  


"Kan... oh...." Wernym suddenly realized what he'd been missing. Van had gone to go and get the Fortune Teller from the Mystic Moon! This would be an extraordinary event indeed! Already forgetting all of Merle's talking about how Van wouldn't be asking Hitomi about his intended marriage to her for a long time, Lord Wernym retreated from the roof. 'I must start making plans about Van's upcoming marriage...' 

  
  


Merle sighed, relaxing again to enjoy the sunshine. 'Lord Van has gone to get Hitomi. I wonder how long they will be gone?...' To her sensitive cat eyes, Merle was nearly blinded by a sudden flash of light that left blue dots dancing everywhere. Nobody that didn't have animal blood in them would have been able to see it. It had been much to quick and far away. 

  
  


'Last time there was always thunder and lightning with the white light, and it made the crackling sound if fire when it hit the land.' she thought to herself, looking around for the source of the light. 'Van is back... and that means Hitomi as well...' She felt the bubbles of excitement rise up inside her, and Merle knew she couldn't hold it in. She wished she was wearing her old short dress so that she could race around like some silly dog-woman in anticipation of seeing Hitomi again. Merle threw back her yelled, allowing her excitement to leave in a great, boisterous cry. "LORD VAN!!!!" 

  
  


~~~~~ 

  
  


Hitomi relished the feeling of herself so close to Van. It had been such a long time. She sighed, relaxing in his arms. She didn't think that she'd heard words of praise like that from Van ever before. "You wouldn't need me here for me to feel proud of you, Van. I was proud of you even if I didn't know what you were doing." 

  
  


"I do need you here though..." 

  
  


"LORD VAN!" 

  
  


Van was cut off by Merle's voice drifting up towards them. He looked down to see that Hitomi once again had her eyes on the time. No longer on him as he liked. 

  
  


"Merle... Merle is down there, Van... please, take me to her... I haven't seen her in as long as I've not seen you. At least when I left you, there wasn't any hard feelings between us. Merle, I'm not quite so sure..." 

  
  


"There's no way that Merle is angry with you, Hitomi." Van told her gently, flapping his enough to move them over the edge of the cliff they had been standing on. "Hold on tightly again now. I hope you won't get air-sick on my..." Van tilted his wings in close to his body, and gravity pulled them downward in a dive. 

  
  


She gasped in excitement. This is was better then any roller coaster she'd been on yet, and Van was even here with her! Air rushed around them, making Van's hair look as disarrayed as ever, but Hitomi stayed out of it's reach, protected by Van's body from the wind. He piloted them expertly to the red tiled roof. 

  
  


Hitomi saw familiar colours: orangey fur, white puff on the end, vibrant pink hair. The style had changed slightly, and Merle was still on the small side even though she'd grown. The affects of time passing was also evident in the clothing she wore, which accented all the curves she'd gotten, unlike that yellow dress Hitomi had last seen her in. 

  
  


Van landed quietly on the roof, and folded his wings back in, letting go of Hitomi. Although it appeared easy, Van had to mentally scream at his muscles to do it. She ran from out of his reach, right to Merle. He laughed as Merle's eyes bulged. Let *her* know what it was like to be glomped for once!

  
  


"Oh Merle! I missed you so much!" 

"I missed you too, Hitomi." Merle said, just barely managing to force it out. 'I think my lungs are collapsing...' 

  
  


She let go, and looked down at the cat-girl. Hitomi didn't know a single thing to say to her. 

  
  


"What has Van told you about what's been happening on Gaea?" Merle asked suddenly, smiling like an imp as she took Hitomi's arm and began leading her to the trap door. "It's old news to us, but I'm sure you'll be quite interested in what's been going on." 

  
  


"He hasn't told me anything of what's happening." Hitomi answered, glad that Merle had something to say. That should have been obvious from the start. Of course Merle would have something to say! 

  
  


"Great! That means I get to fill you in!..." 

  
  


Van followed, shaking his head slowly. "Gossipy woman..." 

  
  
  
  


~~~~To Be Continued


	6. Informal Questions

  
  
  
  
  
  


Merle, obviously had a lot to say. Merle wouldn't be quiet, and Hitomi actually seemed to be enjoying, soaking up all the new information like a wet sponge. Van followed gloomily behind the two gossipping females. No, Hitomi was *his* guest, *not* Merle's! He should be entertaining her, *not* Merle. 

  
  


As they walked by the entrance to the main courtyard, Van pulled Hitomi to a stop. "C'mon. I want to show you something." He pulled her into the sunny space, and heard her gasp. 

  
  


It had once been a space filled with guymelefs and soldiers, giving it a tight and suffocating feeling. Now, it was large and peaceful, accenting the peace that thrived in Gaea. "You changed it..." There were now trees doting the courtyard here and there, surrounded by colurful flowers. 

  
  


"That's not the best part!" Van announced happily. He turned Hitomi around so that she face one of the two statues that had been added. It hadn't been his idea, but that of the members of his Council. One of the few good ideas they had. But this statue had been Van's idea. 

  
  


"Fol... Folken!" Hitomi was looking up at the face of Van's big brother. She noticed that it was the Folken she had seen in flesh and blood, but the Folken she had seen in visions. He didn't have the make up on, or the robotic arm. Instead, he looked normal, excluding the half-folded wings behind him, and had his arms outstretched like he was going to lift you up as he saw smiled down at you. "Oh, Van!" 

  
  


"The two statues are to commemorate the Destiny War. The artist used paintings of him. Original, there were going to be three statues: you, me, and Escaflowne. I turned down the idea for several reasons. For one, I thought that three statues would make it look gaudy, instead of relaxing like I wanted it to. Could you imagine reading while having Escaflowne breathing down your neck?" Hitomi laughed at the thought. "Secondly, we couldn't have had peace without Folken's sacrifice." 

  
  


Hitomi stared up at the statue for a moment, before turning back to Van. "I think it's a wonderful idea Van. But... didn't you say that there were two? Where's the other? And whose it of? Merle?" she teased. 

  
  


Van took Hotomi's hand, and pulled her close. Whispering in her ear, he told her to close her eyes, which she did without complaint. He smiled and guided her carefully to the other side of the courtyard. He placed her strategically in front of the second statue. "Open you eyes..." 

  
  


She opened her eyes and scremed, jumping back into Van's awaiting arms. He had the feeling she'd react like, considering she had opened her eyes and found herself staring at Escaflowne. She felt his arms wrap around her chest, hands holding her shoulders as he laughed. "That wasn't funny, Van Fanel! You're a King, you shouldn't be playing tricks on young girls!"

"Nonsense! Even the King needs to play tricks sometimes! But I am sorry, that was mean... but it was funny!" Hitomi glared up at him from his arms. "Besides, you're not young, and you aren't a girl." She glared even harder, and his smile grew. She looked so cute when she glared. It was amazing how easily he could get reactions out of her. Van lowered his head, giving her an Eskimo kiss, and watching her light up like those glass bulbs on her home. 

  
  


"You are not so young." Van repeated, looking her straight in the eye. "You are no longer some gangly fifteen year old. You are, in what both our worlds would consider, an adult. Therefore you are no longer young, and you are no longer a girl." 

  
  


Hitomi swallowed, unable to take her eyes away from Van's. They looked so... Hitomi wet her lips before answering, and she could have sworn that she saw his eyes widen a little as she did so. "I see your point." 

  
  


'Do you realize what you're doing, boy?' Van's mind yelled at him. 'Helloooo...... Mystic Moon to Van! Mystic Moon calling Van Fanel! You are standing in the courtyard of your castle, holding Hitomi like a lover would. Idiot! Somebody can be watching!' He let Hitomi slip out of his arms, instead pointing back to the statue. Still, Van couldn't help placing a calm hand on her back to help direct her to the object he'd been going to show her in the first place. "Look at the rest of it..." 

  
  


Escaflowne was on the bottom in his dragon form. His wings were tucked close to his body, like Folken's had been on the other statue. Escaflowne's tail curled around him, and Hitomi could swear he was breathing, even though she knew it was a statue shined, and carved out of some strange rock that had to be native to only Gaea. 

  
  


Behind Escaflowne were two figures. The one of the right was Van. His wings too, were out and close to the body. One hand gripped his sword hilt, partly drawn so that the Crest of Fanelia was visible. The other hand was holding the hand of the other figure. The other figure was slim, with a really short skirt. In the other hand she held a dangling oval pendant. Hitomi moved her eyes up: school uniform skirt, short hair cut.... 

  
  


"Van... it's... me!..."

  
  


"Well who else do you think it would be?" 

  
  


"Um.... Merle?"

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


Lord Wernym watched King Van and Lady Hitomi from his room that overlooked the courtyard. 'They must be in so much love...' he told himself as he attached the final message to his last pigeon. This one's home was Asturia. Withing hours, Sir Allen Schezar would have the message that the Lady Hitomi was going to wed King Van. 

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


Merle had finally realized that she'd lost Van and Hitomi somewhere along the line, so she backtracked to find them. 

  
  


"Supper will be in a few hours. Fanelia is quite informal. Formality creates gaps and makes understanding harder. If one of my subjects comes to me with a problem, I want to be able to help them, and to do that I must understand them. I don't want to sit on my thrown doing nothing, I want to be an active King: get involved in the community, you know? Just because I'm King it doesn't mean that I shouldn't get my hands dirty with work."

  
  


"I understand perfectly, Van. I believe you'll make a good King... I mean, you are already King, so...." 

  
  


"Don't worry, Hitomi. I get it." Van smiled down at her as they continued walking down the hallway. Merle smiled, continuing her eavesdropping and stalking of Van and Hitomi. "So I never want to hear you call me King Van again... I tried to away with that as well, but most of my Council wouldn't dream of it. It doesn't make any sense to me. You don't call people by their occupations. If you walking down the street it's not: 'Hello Baker Bob!' or 'How are you, Seamstress Sally?' So why should I be singled out?"

  
  


"Some people like being singled out." 

  
  


"Not me."

  
  


"Another question Van... why does Merle still call you Lord Van?" 

  
  


Van laughed, thinking of the cat. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Well why doesn't Merle answer you that herself." 

  
  


Merle froze where she was, ducked down behind the chest in the hallway. The chest was filled with blankets for the guest rooms, so they could help themselves if they got cold. 

  
  


"I know you're there, Merle." 

  
  


She grumbled to herself, and shivers of anger went down her spine as she heard Hitomi laugh quietly. Merle stayed where she was, defiant. Maybe he'd started believing he had imagined seeing her. 

  
  


"OW!!!!!" Merle screeched as someone yanked lightly on her ear. It didn't hurt in the slightest, it just scared her silly. Rubbing her ear, she glared and Van, and smacked him on the head. 'What was that for, you big brute? I didn't do anything!" 

  
  


"Eavesdropping isn't nice!" 

  
  


"Neither is pulling a cat's ear!" 

  
  


"Well, neither is bonking people on the head!" 

  
  


Merle glared at Van, and narrowed her eyes at Hitomi when she saw that Hitomi was laughing so hard she was practically in convulsions. "Tell you girlfriend that neither is laughing at other people's misfortunes! Oops, wait. You don't *have* a girlfriend!" Merle said that last part loud enough so that Hitomi could hear. "My bad! Ta ta!" With that, she ran off, knowing that if Van caught her, she'd be a cat-rug.

  
  


"What was that all about?" 

  
  


Van shrugged. "Merle's just goofy because you're back I suppose. Come on, I have to show you to your rooms so that you can get changed into something for supper. Although Fanelia isn't the most formal country in Gaea, half my Court would get nosebleeds, the other half would try and kill you for seducing the King for wearing clothing that revealed so much... leg..." 

  
  


"Seducing?" Hitomi looked at him puzzled. "I'm not seducing anybody. But... Van... I don't know how to... you know... with the clothing... and the knots... and the layers... "

  
  


"No, I don't know."

  
  


"I only wore a dress in Gaea once! I don't know how everything goes! In case you didn't notice not many people where-" 

  
  


He silenced her with a finger to her lips, and a soft hunch. There was a twinkle in his eye that made Hitomi think he *had* known all along what she trying to say. "I'll get Merle to help you. I don't think you'd be too comfortable with a chambermaid just yet." 

  
  


"Thanks, Van..." 

  
  


"You're my guest and my friend, Hitomi. You don't have to thank me." 

  
  


"Yes I do!"

  
  


"No, you don't." 

  
  


"Yes, Van, I do. People do thank each other." 

  
  


"Then thank you." 

  
  


"Huh?"

  
  


"Thank you for coming with me to Gaea. And for being my guest for tonight's dinner." 

  
  


She looked over at him in surprise. "Guest? Wait! You never asked me about being your guest!"

  
  


"You mean you don't like the word guest, then? How about 'date'? Isn't that what they call it on your world? Your friend Amano was trying to set me up with his cousin."

  
  


"Amano...???!!! Arg!" 

  
  


Van opened a door for her. "My own rooms are down this hall and to the left, so I'm not far away. I'll go find Merle and tell her to come and help you dress right away. I'm sure that there will be something suitable in this Palace for you to wear." 

  
  


"That's nice Van, but..." 

  
  


"But what?" 

  
  


Hitomi opened her mouth to say something. She planned to yell at him fiercely for springing this sudden question on her, but as soon as she looked up at him, Hitomi felt her resolve melt away. "But nothing. Nevermind." she turned into her room and shut the door, but Van stopped her.

  
  


"I'll come back and get you before supper." he told her, foot still in the door. Van took her hand. "And Hitomi, thank you again." Bending down, he gently kissed her hand before backing away. 

  
  


She stared at him as he walked proudly down the hallway. Van... date... her... supper... oh, God... Hitomi watched him until he rounded the corners to his own room. Van only turned around once, and that was to wave to her, yelling out: "See you at 6!"

  
  


~~~~To Be Continued


	7. The Preparation

  
  
  
  


Hitomi looked around the room. Bed, chest, makeup table, night table, closet... It was really nice, but something was missing. It just didn't have that Hitomi feeling to it. The room seemed... ownerless. There was nothing of sentimental value in it: no pictures, no statues, not even any clothing. It seemed so cold...

  
  


The first part of the room was like a little living room: tables and chairs for eating and company. There was a painting of the fields of Fanelia on the wall, and a vase of white flowers that looked a bit like daisies. Another door led into the bedroom, where the Earthy motif had been carried out. Hitomi could see that threw the bedroom was a small washroom. She absentmindedly wondered where she was to bath before returning to the living room to get her bag, which a porter had left there when she'd arrived.

  
  


A load knock raped it's way through the air, making Hitomi jump. "Hitomi! Let me in!" Merle yelled. "Van sent me! Stop daydreaming and open the door!" 

  
  


She caught her blush in the mirrored make-up table across from her. Merle was making it sound like she was thinking about Van! "The door is open, Merle." 

  
  


Merle stepped in, smiling a catty smile. "Hello, Hitomi. I have something for you!" she announced slyly, bringing a draped hanger into the wooden room as she shut the door behind her. Around her shoulder was a small wooden box. "Van told me how you need help getting dressed. Well, Merle is here to help! First of all, take off those clothes and we'll put them away to be washed. You can keep them should you visit home again." she told Hitomi, she just stared at her. "Why are you standing there looking at me like that, Hitomi?" 

  
  


"Nothing..." she answered. "It's just... well, I suppose that I'm still adjusting to the fact that you're no longer the little Merle I remember. I doubted that she could have taken charge like this. No, I think she'd have taken charge like this, but I doubt that people would actually listen." she told her. "But... um... can I see what I'm going to be wearing first? I'd prefer not to stand around clad only in my undergarments, even if this is my room."

  
  


"I understand." Merle pulled the drape of the hanger, to reveal a beautiful, yet simple (by Gaea's standards) dress. "I know it's not much... It was originally Millerna's, but she outgrew when she got pregnant, so she handed it down to me. She wore it on the day when Fanelia threw a party to commemorate it's new beginning, after the formal celebrations were over. That's why it's in the Royal colours of Fanelia. Unfortunately, I'm too small to wear it, but it might fit you since you're still taller then me..." 

  
  


Hitomi gently reached out and touched the dress. It felt amazingly soft. "Not much? Merle, it's amazing..." The skirt of the dress was a vibrant red, and the top was golden in sheen. Red string had been sown into the neckline, and sleeve line in intricate patterns, taking away from it's simplicity. It was one of the most beautiful things she had seen. 

  
  


"Glad you like it, because you are going to be wearing it." Merel told Hitomi as she started taking it off the hanger. "Now, start taking off your shirt, and I'll explain to you how all these things go."

  
  


"Okay... just no corset, okay?"

  
  


"Korset?" se repeated, puzzled. "What's a korset?" 

  
  


Hitomi let out a long sigh of happiness. "Good! No corsets.... Those things should all be burned...."

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


Hitomi sat patiently at the makeup desk. She had managed to dress because too much problem, and now Merle was trying to figure out what to do with her hair. It was long enough now that it could slightly styled, and Merle wanted her to look the best for Van. 

  
  


Merle hovered around Hitomi, circling her repeatedly as she tried to decide what would be the best way to do her hair. "So, Hitomi, what exactly is a date anyway?" Merle asked curiously.

  
  


She saw herself blush in the mirror again. "Well, it's a thing that happens on my world. It's when a guy and a girl who like each other go out and get to know each other better. They get to spend time together, like by going out to dinner or going to see plays."

  
  


"I see..." Merle said simply, as she picked up a brush and brushing Hitomi's hair away from her face. "So it's a way for you and Lord Van to get to know each other." she laughed, thinking about Van. "He's really excited that you're going to be his guest... or date... for dinner, Hitomi. He's practically floating an inch over the floor when he walks."

  
  


Blushing harder, Hitomi tried to relax as Merle played with her hair. "Merle, tell me about Van. What's he been like since I left? He seems to have changed so much."

  
  


"That's because he has. Though not as you being here changed him years. Peace has made Van made laid back, more relaxed. He wants Fanelia to reflect that. Because he's usually so relaxed, he's gotten to be more friendly, joking, outgoing, stuff like that." 

  
  


"He's certainly not afraid to flirt, that's for sure." Hitomi thought out loud as she looked down at the floor. 

  
  


"Lord Van only does that with you, Hitomi. Trust me. He may be more outgoing and friendly, but when it comes to girls he's just as stumped and uncomfortable as ever." 

  
  


"Then why is he so comfortable with me?" 

  
  


Merle accidentally pulled Hitomi's hair, making Hitomi wince. She hadn't been expecting that question. What should she say? What would be the best course to take. "Lord Van has known you for years, Hitomi, and he cares about you. During the Destiny War he protected you with everything that makes him himself. How could you expect him not to be comfortable around you?" 

  
  


"How... Merle, how does he feel about me now? Do you know? Please tell me!" Hitomi begged. She just *had* to know.

  
  


"That's not for me to tell Hitomi." Merle put the finishing touches on Hitomi's hair. She was glad for the sudden change of topic. "Now, what should we do about face paint?" she asked, more to herself then to Hitomi.

  
  


"Face paint?" Hitomi repeated. Make up. "Oh Merle, I don't wear make up! I mean, sometimes I might wear lipstick, and I almost have wear chap stick, but nothing else then that!"

  
  


"Lipstick? Chap stick?" Merle looked at her oddly. "Oh, I get it! You mean lip paint and that stuff you had with you last time that made your lips kinda shiny, right?" She went back to the small wooden box that she'd brought with her. In no time after arriving Hitomi had discovered it was full of hair supplies, an now obviously make up supplies as well. 

  
  


Hitomi remained still as Merle applied some makeup to her lips. She only protested once, saying that she could put her on herself. Merle had just smiled and told her not to move. Hitomi looked herself over int mirror. Merle had done a wonderful job, and Hitomi felt strong. She would make Van proud that she was going to be his guest! 

  
  


"Van should be here soon." Merle told her, handing her the box. "Here. This is for you." 

  
  


"Merle... I..."

  
  


"No. I insist." 

  
  


She took the box and put in on the make up table. "That's not what I meant. Van can't be here soon! It's been ages since I ate in Gaea, and now I'm going to be siting beside a King! Please, remind me of everything I need to know! I can't remember! How do I sit in a dress, again? Which glass is the dinner glass? What if I don't want wine, then what do I say? What am I supposed to do when I'm walking in the room? If I'm Van's guest then is there anything special I should know about? I can't remember if the utensils are like back home and I work my way in or not! Do we pass the food counter clockwise or clockwise?"

  
  


Merle knew exactly what was happening. Sighing, she reached over and pinched Hitomi sharply on the arm. A good slap probably would have been better, but then people may notice her cheek was slightly red. 

  
  


Hitomi yelped and jumped back, rubbing her arm. "OW! Merle, what'd you do that for?" 

  
  


"You were hyperventilating." Merle told her. "Just relax. Van will help you if you need it. He'll be right beside you after all. Okay?"

  
  


"Okay..." 

  
  


A loud rap sounded against the wooden door, and Hitomi felt her stomach flutter. Why was she so nervous? 'Because this is my first real date. Sure, Yukari and Amano set me up on a couple blind ones, but this is the first I'm time I'm going out with I guy I actually like.' her mind told her. Another voice inside her spoke up. 'Calm down, Hitomi. Van doesn't even know what it means if you start dating somebody. To him, you're just his guest for tonight's supper.' 

  
  


"Hitomi? Merle?" Van called out, knocking again. "Are you two ready? Are you even in there?" 

  
  


Merle placed a calm paw on Hitomi's back. "Just remember to stand tall, Hitomi. Everybody in Van's Court is nice, but you want them to respect you because of who you are, not because you're hanging off of van's arm, okay?" 

  
  


"I undertsand...." Hitomi smiled and opened the door. "Of course were ready, Van!..."

  
  
  
  


~~~~To Be Continued

  
  
  
  


Yeah, I know that this a real crappy place to end, but I want the date itself to be one part. Which poses a problem. I don't know what should happen on their date! *bawls* I don't what Van should be wearing, where people should sit, what they should eat, what!! Even worse: What the hell are the going to talk about through dinner?!

So, for the love of all that is chocolate coated, please send me some advice in your reviews! Tell me what YOU want to see happen! This story is to make me feel happy as much as it is to make you feel happy, so what do the readers want to see during their "date"? 


	8. Courtly Games

Thanks to everybody who sent in stuff to help me with this. I wished that I could've put more stuff about the dinner in, seeing as how yes, there it would be a many course meal, but it's already almost 8 pages long on my computer, so if I put the entire meal in, it would be 12 or something! (Let's see: soup, salad, bread... Or would that have come before the soup? The main course, main dessert, then some more finger-desserts as they continue to mingle... eh, that'd be about 12 pages, yeah.) 

Also, I like the idea of Van wearing the same style of clothing has his father. Problem is, I don't know what his dad wears. So, either leave me that info in the review section, or else I'll wait until that episode airs again (which will be a really long time, I do believe because YTV will air Ep. 5 this Monday). 

I'm not quite ready to have them get engaged yet, but I promise it will be real soon.... *hin, hint, cough, cough* And I can guarantee that they will not fight... much... to each other... ^_^ Cuz I hate that too. Fighting is bad. I tried *really* hard not to make anything embarrassing happen to Hitomi... I really did.... And I don't think it's *too* embarrassing. 

Thanks again for your help! I love you guys! *sniff* I feel so special...

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


"Of course were ready, Van!..." Hitomi stopped mid sentence and stared at Van. She looked him up and down, thinking how he looked every part the royal King he should be. 

  
  


He still wore his tan coloured pants and carried how sword, and his hair was still as disobedient as ever, however he traded shirts for one that looked more suitable for supper. It was still red, but was long town to his knees, with slits in the side up to the waist. Hitomi realized it wasn't a shirt at all, but a vest, one that looked shiny but soft. 'Silk?' she wondered, seeing that the edges of the bottom and top of the shirt were embroidered with golden-white dragons. Though it was a vest, Van wore nothing under it, giving Hitomi another clear view of how much he changed. 

  
  


"You... you look..." she started, still staring at him. 

  
  


"I look what?" Van teased, smiling at her. 

  
  


"Like a King..."

  
  


"Maybe that's because I am King. But thank you, Hitomi. You look...." Van finally looked at her, and gulped. Was this... *his* Hitomi??!! He didn't usually pay attention to what girls were wearing, but on Hitomi he couldn't help but notice.

  
  


She was wearing the royal colours of Fanelia, and he vaguely remembered seeing the dress before. Maybe it had been on Milerna or her sister... Either way, he thought it looked better on Hitomi. He style of the waist accented hers, making Van wonder what exactly "sprinters" did on her world to keep them so skinny. The golden colour accented the blond highlights she had in her hair, and the red matched her cheeks she had when she _really _blushed. The red embroidery around the top of the dress balanced out the red at the bottom, and Van thought that she had grown up to be the most gorgeous and perfect woman he'd ever seen. 

  
  


Not that he'd ever tell her that. 

  
  


Merle had left most of her hair down, and the hair by the sides of her face had ben braided back, joining together to form another braid, laced with a red, golden-edged ribbon. The hair that hung in light groups to her neck had been styled to make small waves. Van wished he could reach out and brush them, wondering how in the world Merle had gotten them to stay like that. He saw that she didn't have any jewellery on, which is what he had thought.

  
  


Van held the small box he'd brought with him out to her. "Here."

  
  


Hitomi took the box from him and stared at it. Was this... a gift? Van was giving her a gift? She carefully opened, and her jaw dropped at what was inside. A choker. It small, and made out of green gemstones. At first Hitomi thought they might be emeralds, but she realized that the colour was too vibrant for even them. The gemstones were strung together with a backing of gold, and there was even a small strand of gold chain in the back so that the size could be adjusted and the extra chain would fall down. 

  
  


She shut the box and handed it back to Van. "Van, I love it, I really do, and it's one of the gorgeous chokers I've seen, if not the gorgeous, but I can't except it." 

  
  


He ignored the box. He tried to figure out why she wouldn't take it. Not very many people he knew would turn down a gift like this. But then, he usually didn't by gifts for people anyway, and Hitomi wasn't most people. 'That's it. She thinks it's charity.' Van smiled at her, and laid a hand over hers. "Hitomi, this is a gift. Think of it as a welcome back to Gaea gift."

  
  


"I..." she knew that she really shouldn't accept the choker, but when Hitomi looked up at Van she saw a sincerity in his eyes that hadn't been there before. She took the choker out, handing it towards Van. "Will you put it on me?" she asked him hopefully. 

  
  


"With pleasure." he took it from her and undid the clasp. Reaching around her neck, he hung the choker around it and did the clasp up again, careful not to make it so tight she couldn't breath. He risked getting caught, and brushed her hair with a light stroke, wanting to feel it so badly. Her hair was so soft... "Let's see what it looks like on you." he said, letting his hand drop back. 

  
  


Turning back around, she saw Van smile at her proudly. 

  
  


"It looks beautiful on you." He told her honestly. The green brought out her eyes, and her long neck was complemented by wearing something that accented it. 

  
  


Hitomi opened her mouth to say something, but Merle interrupted. "I hate to stop you with all your staring and such, but it is getting late, and supper will be ready soon. Van, a King shouldn't be late. Not only that, but watching you two is giving me a cavity." she told them both, hoping it would get them on their way. She was hungry, and even though watching Van and Hitomi was amusing, it was frustrating because she wanted to leave them locked in Hitomi's room until the came out married. Maybe she should tell Van that even though he's shy about his feelings, he should just let his hormones be the guide and kiss her. Sometimes the direct approach works. 

  
  


She smoothed out a wrinkle out of her own golden dress and walked by them. She licked her paw and wet a stray hair back in place. Merle's dress was straight, unlike Hitomi's. The style usually was that dresses flowed into something that looked like a cupcake, but Merle was different. For one, she didn't care about the fashion. Secondly, she was a cat person. She had a tail. Big poofy dresses would bother her tail. She walked calmly away, her striped tail waving behind her through the knee-high slit in the back. "Don't be late Lord Van." 

  
  


Van smiled at Hitomi. "Before we go, these are you keys. The small one is for your make-up drawers. The upper left one. It has a built in jewellery box. The large one is for your room. We have very little theft here in Gaea, but you may still prefer to have your room locked." 

  
  


Hitomi smiled, thinking of how the younger Merle enjoyed going through her stuff. She put the keys on her dresser, and shut her door tightly. "I don't think I'll need to lock my room tonight. There's nothing in there they could really take anyway." 

  
  


Smiling, Van nodded and bowed, offering his arm. "May I?" 

  
  


'Now how do I do this again? C'mon I saw this lots of times in the movies! Let's see... Titanic, okay yeah...' she tried to think of what to do. Hitomi felt so incredibly nervous again. 'At this rate, I won't even remember how to eat...' Reaching out, she placed a hand in his. "Court rules get me so confused." she told him.

  
  


Van held her hand tightly, as he explained it. "Hold your arm at a ninety degree angle, that way it's out in front of you." her hand closed back over his as she relaxed. "That's it. Now, just keep up that posture of your, and walkign holding my hand will be a breeze." Van leaned over and kissed lightly Hitomi on her cheek. He felt her blush as he whispered in her ear: "Don't worry, I'm right beside you. I'll guide you threw this blind folded if I have to. I grew up on Court rules."

  
  


~~~~~~

People stood, talking loudly, around the "U" shaped table. Hitomi didn't realize how many people there would be for supper. The table would easily sit 15 people, 5 on each side. When the saw Van entering the dining room, they talking suddenly stopped, and Hitomi felt every single eye in the place move between her and Van. She remembered Merle's advice, and held her head high. 

  
  


He led Hitomi to the two seats directly in the centre of the table, and everybody soon followed suit and stood behind their own seats. Van pulled out Hitomi's seat for her, indicating she should do. Hitomi was grateful that Merle had re-taught her how to sit in dresses like the one she was wearing. She swooped the dress out and sat down, before Van pulled out his own seat and sat down beside her. The rest of the Court followed suit. 

  
  


Everybody looked at their way, and Van smiled. He had never seen his Court so speechless. Van stood up, and placed a hand on Hitomi's shoulder. "I believe that you are all wondering who is the beautiful girl I came in with." The Court nodded, and Hitomi blushed as Van singled her out. "This is Hitomi Kanzaki. She is my guest, and I ask that you treat her with the same respect that you would show me." Van sat back down, and watched as people continued staring at them, their mouths attracting flies.

  
  


"THE Hitomi Kanzaki, King Van?" A large man from the right side of the table asked. 

  
  


"Yes, Prime Minister Hyrule, the same. There is only one you know." Van suddenly realized that there would be a lot of questions tonight to Hitomi. By the end of it she'd probably be so sick of answering the same questions over and over, she would change her name. "Now, this is supposed to be a meal, so why don't we get it started." 

  
  


"Van..." Hitomi leaned over as bowls started being passed around. "Who are all these people?" 

  
  


"Mostly Heads of State. The one who already talked is Prime Minister Hyrule, and the woman next to him is his wife. That one over there near Merle is Lord Wernym, he's the Head of Social Affairs... which makes him one of the most annoying people on the Council, but none the less. The man down in black at the head of the right side is the Head of the Church, and the one opposite his place on the other side is the Dean of the local Univeristy."

  
  


"Don't any of the women here have important roles?" 

  
  


"Of course. Merle is... I suppose you could say my Vizier. Otherwise, her full title would be... Personal Aid, Advisor, and Friend of the King." Van teased. He thanked the serving waitress for the soup. "The woman with the black hair and red dress over there is the Lady Alainne, she's the Treasurer. The one with the glasses and red hair is Lady June, the Record Keeper, and the lady across from her is the Deputy Mayor, Lady Valkyre."

  
  


"Lady Hitomi," the Dean of the Univeristy took a sip of his soup before continuing, waiitng until he had everyone's attention. "I'm sure that we are all curious about the Mystic Moon... would you mind telling us all about it?"

  
  


"I wouldn't mind at all..." she nudged Van with her foot, trying to get a name out of him.

  
  


"Dean Reth." 

  
  


"I wouldn't mind at all Dean Reth. What would you like to know?" Hitomi looked down at her soup. It looked kind of odd... milky white, with chunks in it. She took a sip. Unbelievable! It was mushroom soup! 

  
  


"For starters, what are the people like there? Rumour has it there are no animal-people on the Mystic Moon. Is that true? If so, then what type of people do you have there? What are the Kingdoms like?"

  
  


Hitomi smiled. She could answer these questions no problem. She swallowed her soup before answering: "Yes, it's true we have no animal-people on the Mystic Moon. The people that live on the Mystic Moon are just like the rest of you Fanelians who have no animal blood, though. There's nothing special about us. The Kingdoms... well, though there are a few Royal Houses on the Mystic Moon, most places are a democracy."

  
  


"A democracy. Imagine having the country's leader being voted on by the public." 

  
  


She looked over at Van, confused. They knew about democracies?

  
  


"Even though the throne is past down through blood, generally positions like the Treasurer, Prime Minister, Dean... they are all decided by a vote."

  
  


"I'm more interested in the rumours." The wife if Prime Minister Hyrule spoke up. She smiled slyly at Hitomi, making her instantly not like the wife the PM. "Rumour says that in the Destiny War, you saved Van's life several times, is that true?" 

  
  


Hitomi glanced at Van before answering. He was busy eating his soup like nothing was going on. What was she supposed to say? She saw him give the slightest nod of his head while eating. "Yes, I did. But I did nothing more then warning him of danger long before it happened, Van did the rest himself." 

  
  


"Rumours also say that you're a witch. Now, my dear, you may not look like witch without warts and all, but...."

  
  


"Lady Hyrule," Hitomi looked at her sternly, not liking where she was going at all. "I am not a witch. When I was younger I used to be able to read cards, sometimes see the future, as well as find things using a pendant which I gave away a long time ago. I no longer read the cards because I was aiding a horrible fate to arise. If I get visions, which I haven't in several months, and they are now generally good, I cannot stop it, just as you cannot stop your dreams from coming as you sleep. I also no longer dowse, for I have no reason too, though I'm sure I could if the urgent need arises. I can guarantee you that these things do not make me a witch." 

  
  


She looked at bit taken a back, that she had been snapped at so quickly. Lady Hyrule simply flicked it away and smiled that sly smile again, reminding Hitomi of a snake. "One last question. Rumour has it that during your time here on the Destiny War, you and King Van were a couple? Is that true?" 

  
  


Van and Hitomi both started choking on their soup. They both looked at each, before both of them suddenly blushed, and glared at the PM's wife. "I date him?" "Me, court her?" "I was 15! I'm not going to start dating some guy who was an egotistical jerk when I first met him!" "I was a Prince! My Kingdom had just been burned to the ground!" "Would you start dating if you were taken to a strange place?" "Even if I did want to date her, I thought Hitomi liked Allen!" "Merle would have turned me into slices if I even thought about it!" "I protected her because that is part of my duty as a Prince, not because I was courting her!" "Where do you even get these things anyway!?" they both finished together.

  
  


Van looked over towards the kitchen, still blushing. "Maybe now is a good time for the salad."

  
  


Everybody was staring at them as the blushed and looked shocked at Lady Hyrule's question. They all smiled, thinking how good it was to see King Van getting all embarrassed. Most of the Court decided then and there they like Hitomi: someone who could take control in strange situations, well-spoken, intelligent, honest, and well looking to boot. 

  
  


Lord Wernym leaned over to the man sitting next to him. "I've already started making preparations for their wedding."

  
  


~~~~~~

  
  


Merle walked back to her room, yawning contentedly. She wished that maybe she had asked for a third helping of bumbleberry pie. Chef Jerome made it taste like a piece of heaven, and she knew that she wouldn't be denied: he loved having Merle in his kitchen, where she often spent a lot of her free time. 

  
  


'But one more piece and I'll wake up tomorrow looking like a regular domestic housecat.' she reminded herself. 'I've got to keep myself in shape, otherwise I'll be dead before I'm thirty. Cats have to be slim to be in shape for exercise. And everybody is just waiting for me to get slow so they can beat me in the races coming up in two weeks.' She paused opening the door. 'Hitomi is a fast runner, I wonder if I'm as good as her yet.' 

  
  


"Lady Merle!" Someone yelled, and she heard footsteps running down the hallway.

  
  


'Maybe if I just get in sit in the dark, he'll think I'm... too late." She sighed heavily as Lord Wernym ran up tp her, slightly out of breath again. "What do you want? It's really late. I wanted to talk to Hitomi again, but I guess that everybody else already had that same plane."

  
  


"I.... I just wanted to tell you... that I already started making plans for the marriage..."

  
  


"Marriage? What marriage?"

  
  


"Between King Van and Lady Hitomi."

  
  


Merle snarled at him, and shoved him against the wall. "You idiot! I told you to let things happen on their own! Gaea to Lord Wernym! First of all, Van doesn't even know if Hitomi likes him or not, and secondly, he hasn't exactly asked her!" 

  
  


"But,... but... But I thought..." He stuttered out. 'Oh, Merle is going to rip out my intestines now, isn't she??!!'

  
  


"No, you didn't think at all. That's your problem." Merle let go and Wernym fell flat on his butt, off balance. "Fine then. I guess I'm just going to have to give them a little shove. Yup, a little shove in the right direction. But what is the right direction?...." Merle yawned again, and slammed the door in Wernyn's face. "I'll see to it in the morning."

  
  


~~~~

  
  


Van held Hitomi's hand as he walked her back to her room. She had her head resting upon his shoulder, and they walked quite slowly. "So, what do you think about my Court?"

  
  


"I don't like Lady Hyrule, but I like the rest of them." Hitomi told him, stifling a yawn. "That woman reminds me too much of a snake." 

  
  


He looked embarrassed as he spoke. "I probably should have warned you about her, and them. Court games, I mean. They can get quite nasty sometimes. My Court is extremely nice, save her. She'll try and get her way by manipulating others, don't let her bother you." Van smiled suddenly, nudging Hitomi lightly with his elbow. "So... this was a date, hm? What did you think if it? And we are back at your room, by the way." 

  
  


Blushing, Hitomi blinked herself back awake. "Usually I don't like dates, but I think that this will be an exception. I had a wonderful time. Gaea has changed so much since I was here, I love it even more now. Everywhere I look I see happiness, co-operation, art, music, life...." Hitomi looked into Van's warm brown-red yes, feeling her insides flutter. "And love..." 

  
  


"I see it too..." Van said lightly, as he looked back into Hitomi's eyes. She had such feeling behind those mystic green eyes of hers. They looked so full of compassion that it made him want to put her on a pedestal as an example of humanity. "Hitomi, I missed you so much, I know that I've been saying that a lot to you, but I don't have any other words to use. It's like my mind goes blank when I try to speak. Now that you're back here with me, it's like I won't ever need anything else again. Even the air doesn't seem important, because it's like I forget to breath when you're at my side." 

  
  


"Van, I..." her eyes widened as she tried to speak, but was immediately silenced by Van. He put a finger to her lips, and smiled. Hitomi felt herself blush. Now what was he going to say? She felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. 

  
  


"Hitomi..." he blushed, bringing his finger away. "Allen kissed you once, and I was so jealous of it. I often wished that I had enough courage to do the same, and today as been so perfect that I feel I do. Hitomi... will you let me kiss you...." 

  
  


She tilted her head up, and tried to relax. 'Van...' She smiled up at him lightly closing her eyes as he bent close. "You didn't need to ask." 

  
  


Van hardly even heard her as he put his free arm around Hitomi's waist. Van's lips lightly touched Hitomi's, and he tried not to think, knowing he would never do it if he started worrying. He enjoyed the feeling of the gentle touch as Hitomi kissed him back. Van felt like they fit together perfectly, and he wished that they could stay like that forever. In a moment though, Van had to pull himself away, and he raised his head to kiss Hitomi on the forehead again. 

  
  


Hitomi stared at Van. She had thought that he'd be a good kisser, but that had just been... the sweetness and innocence of it all made her long for more. Instead, she settled for the feeling of Van's arm wrapped around her waist, their fingers entwined, and Van leaning his cheek against her hair. 

  
  


'I should just say it... I've already kissed her, so I should just come out and say it..." Van blinked sadly, wondering what was stopping him from saying those three words he had known since Hitomi had been 15. 

  
  


'I can admit it to myself, so why can't I tell him?' Hitomi asked her herself as she struggled to keep her eyes open. It had been a long day. Graduation, coming to Gaea, dinner with Van, her first kiss from him... 'What will tomorrow have in store?'

  
  


"Tomorrow morning I'll come by and pick you up, and we'll go out shopping for some clothing for you, okay?" 

  
  


Hitomi nodded slowly. She felt Van's arm fall away from her waist, and she untangled her fingers from his. "I'd like spending more time with you, Van."

  
  


Van smiled. "Then, shall we call it another date?" he asked her hopefully. 'I believe I rather like this 'dating', even if I don't know if I'm even going about it the right way.' 

  
  


"I'd like that very much. I'll see you tomorrow, Van." Hitomi felt behind her for the doorknob, as she never took her eye's away from Van's. He moved in small steps towards her, keeping her within a hand's reach. She opened the door and stepped, closing the door slowly. "Good night..." 

  
  


"Good night Hitomi." Van heard the door click and he sighed heavily, leaning against the wooden door, and staring at the Mystic Moon. The door wasn't locked, it would be so easy to get in her room and stay the night there, making sure she didn't leave his sight.

  
  


In her room, Hitomi sighed happily as she leaned against the door, tired to do much else. She stared into the darkness of her bedroom. She could still feel like Van was right behind her.

  
  


They both smiled softly, thinking of the other. In unison, the walked away from the door. "I love you..."

  
  
  
  


~~~~~To Be Continued


	9. Allen Schezar

Special thanks to my Mom who was so busy trying to get me off the computer she helped inspire Hitomi's speech.

  
  


~~~~

  
  


Van stood silently in the door way leading to Hitomi's bedroom, watching her sleep. As soon as he'd dressed himself, he had raced here to make sure that everything that happened yesterday had been real. His journey to the Mystic Moon, his spending time with Hitomi, ice cream, meeting her friends, their first kiss... it had all been real. He reached out slowly as he sat down on the empty side of the bed, brushing her away from her face. She looked as peaceful as she slept as she did when she was awake. He smiled softly as she sighed in her sleep, making Van wonder what she was dreaming about. 

  
  


Hitomi stirred in her sleep, as she did so in her dream. In her dream, Van brushed wind blown hair away from her cheek, talking softly as he spoke. Hitomi strained her ears, but she couldn't make out was he was saying. She knew that it was something important, and dream Hitomi felt like shaking dream Van to get it out of him. Just what was he trying to say? 

  
  


She slowly opened her, and found herself staring at Van. She gave a choked scream and rolled over, falling out of the bed in a tangle of sheets. Finding words again, Hitomi glared at Van from down on the floor. "What are you doing in my room?" 

"You left the door unlocked." Van shrugged, stretching across Hitomi's bed so he could see her on the floor. He noticed that she wasn't wearing pajamas, but instead just her track clothes: shorts and a T-shirt, as she'd called it. 'Oops. I forgot about pajamas. Well, we'll just have to get some of those when we go out shopping today.'

  
  


"And you took that as an invitation to come in?" she asked him, untangling the sheets she was trapped in. 

  
  


Busy looking down at the floor, Van reached out and helped her. He shrugged again, trying to explain. "I used to watch you sleep. I couldn't help it. Sometimes I used to stay up all night, just watching, and waiting for the Zaibach to attack us. The result of the times when they didn't attack was I ended up watching you sleep instead. You're extremely calm when you sleep, you know that? You hardly toss or turn at all, unlike Merle who had her tail twitching for hours at a time. I hadn't watched you sleep for a long time, and I wanted to again." he paused, looking up to see Hitomi staring at him with one of those odd looks she got around him all over her face. Van actually blushed, handing her the bed sheet she'd gotten tangled in. "I'm sorry if that bothered you." 

  
  


"It didn't bother me, it just kind of surprised me." Hitomi blushed and smiled, shoving Van playfully off the other side of the bed. "Imagine waking up to see a face a foot away from your own. It's kind of scary." 

  
  


"Especially a bad face like mine." Van mocked at himself, sticking his tongue out at Hitomi as he helped her pull the blankets back over the bed. 

  
  


"Don't fish for compliments." she warned Van. Hitomi muttered under her breath: "Besides, it's not that bad a face, I like waking up to it."

  
  


Hearing this, Van leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before tucking the blanket under her mattress. "Thanks." He joyfully watched her go red.

  
  


"Well, I mean, here I am fearing that all this was a dream, and I'll awake to find it's the day before graduation. But then I wake up, and the first face I see is yours." Hitomi smoothed out a few wrinkles, before looking back at Van, who was staring at her with an almost inquisitive look on his face. She brushed her questions about it off, and smiled at him. "So are we still on for shopping today, or did some Kingly duties come up? Babies to be kissed? Laws to be passed? Red ribbon cuttings?" 

  
  


"No, nothing. Just shopping all day." He hurried to the living room, and brought Hitomi back a folded yellow fabric. "I almost forgot, Merle had this, and it's too big for her, so she wants you to have it. You can wear it out tonight instead of your regular clothing. That is, if you wanted to do. There's nothing wrong with your clothes from the Mystic Moon or anything. I mean, they would be considered unsuitable, but that's what you wore before and if that's what you feel comfortable wearing..." 

  
  


"Van, I understand, don't worry." She paused, smiling at him softly. "I just have to get showered and eat breakfast... oh, wait. There aren't showers here. Only bath houses..." she shrugged, as she took the dress from Van. 

  
  


"We can go and wake up Merle. I'm sure she'd be glad to keep you company." he told her, knowing that she didn't like going to the bath houses alone. Sometimes they weren't exactly a hundred percent safe. Like what if she slipped and fell, unconscious? She could drown! 

  
  


"Um... what about breakfast?" Hitomi asked Van, as she explained her question. "You said that supper was the only real formal time, but what about breakfast and lunch?"

  
  


"Breakfast is an optional thing. Half my court doesn't even know what it is. I suppose peace has made them a bit lazy, most don't get up until several hours after dawn. Just go down the kitchen, and the cook, Jerome, will give you some food. He's a genius when it comes to cooking, and a good friend of Merle. If she wasn't so concerned about keeping her cat-figure, she'd eat herself to death in there. As to lunch, there's usually a light snack in the kitchen to be found, leftovers from the night before, or you can go to the restaurants in Fanelia."

  
  


"Good! I'd go crazy without breakfast in the morning!" She looped her arm through Van's as she practically dragged Van out of her room. She grinned at him, leaning against his arm sideways. Hitomi's green eyes sparkled mischievously, as she looked up at him. "So how are we going to wake Merle up?"

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


Merle and Hitomi relaxed in the naturally heated bath water in the girls' bath house. Merle glared at Hitomi from across the large pool. "Don't think that I'm going to forgive you for waking me up so cruelly, Hitomi Kanzaki." the cat-teen warned.

  
  


"Sorry, Merle." Hitomi laughed. "I suppose I just wanted revenge on somebody else since Van woke me up and I fell out of bed." 

  
  


Merle laughed, thinking of it. "I'm still not going to forgive you, but may I suggest next time wait until the next day and then put something in Van's bed?"

  
  


"Oh Merle, I couldn't do that! I mean, I'd probably get in trouble for disturbing Van's sleep or something! Besides, what would I put in there that he wouldn't just end up hacking away at with his word? A snake, a mouse, a rat... it wouldn't bother him. Hell, he might even just keep it is a pet. Yes, unless it was an evil vicious rat with sharp pointy teeth and killing claws that went after his throat, he'd probably keep it as a pet." 

  
  


"Hmm...." Merle leaned against the pool wall, thinking. "You could always put yourself in his bed, then you wouldn't get in trouble!" she suggested. 

  
  


"MERLE!!" 

  
  


"Well, it *was* only a suggestion..." her voice trailed off, and she suddenly switched topics. "So Van is taking you shopping?" 

  
  


"Yes..." Merle saw Hitomi blush as she answered.

  
  


"That's good. He goes into the town often, but he's really quite shy when it comes to girls. The only girls in his life were me and his mother, and then there was the Destiny War and everything, so he never started courting... Explain to me this 'dating' thing that Van was telling me about last night. What is it exactly?"

  
  


"It's... It's something that happens when two people have feelings for one another. They go out together to try and now each other better, and expand on those feelings that they already have." 

  
  


"Courting, the Mystic Moon way?" Merle interrupted.

  
  


"Exactly." 

  
  


"Does Van know about what it is?" 

  
  


Hitomi paused, hanging her head. "No... No, he doesn't..." 

  
  


If she had looked up at that moment, she would have seen Merle grinning in what could only be described as ecstasy. It was all too perfect! She had promised herself to get Van and Hitomi together as quickly as possible, and all it would take was a little nudging here and there! If opportunities kept showing up, she could have them together withing the next 48 hours! 

  
  


"Remember how I said that Van was never good with girls, and how he never started courting?" Merle saw Hitomi nod. "Well, the result of it is that he became even worse with girls, and he never got married. Obviously. But Van is over 20, most Kings have kids by then. The reason why he didn't get married wasn't because he didn't know how to court or because of his girl troubles, Hitomi..." she trailed off, blowing a strand of pink hair out of her eyes. "I don't even know if I should be telling you this or not. It's not up to me to tell..." 

  
  


Hitomi ran/swam over to Merle and grabbed her by her shoulders, her eyes looking lost. "Oh, please Merle! Tell me what it is! If it's about Van, then I've got to know!" 

  
  


"Very well then..." Merle sighed quite convincingly, as if Hitomi actually had persuaded her to continue. "Van never even wanted to start courting because he was waiting for you to come back to him. He was too much of an idiot though, to realize you couldn't because he had your necklace that had amplified your will before to travel between the worlds." 

  
  


She stared at Merle, a slow blush creeping unto her face as she started smiling. "Van... Van waited for me..." 

  
  


"Yup." Merle answered cheerfully. Now for the final little shove. "Just don't tell him I said anything, okay Hitomi? I mean, sometimes Van can be such an idiot, he's too chicken to admit anything he feels for you, so if you want to know something, you're going to have to tell him first. I know how both of you feel for each other, a blind person would be able to see it, and I also know that neither of you will do a thing about it. It's all up to you to make the first move Hitomi, and even though I won't say a single word about he feels, I can tell you that you won't be disappointed." 

  
  


Begged, pleaded, bargained, and bribed as she might, Merle wouldn't say another word.

  
  


~~~~

  
  


After going shop, and tried on what seemed like an endless array of dresses that Van said were necessary if she was living in the palace, Van and Hitomi relaxed over a cool drink of fruit juice in a cute little café. People walking by constantly stopped and talked to Van. Hitomi didn't mind, she was actually glad to see a ruler talking and actively participating in the lives of his people, as opposed to some of the rulers there'd been on her planet. 

  
  


As another Fanelain started up a conversation with Van, Hitomi began swirling the juice left in her half-full glass. 'How am I going to start this? I know that I have to tell Van how I feel, but how am I going to say it? I can't just blurt it out.' 

  
  


"Looks like tomorrow I'm going to go and help fix... hey, Hitomi, are you listening?" Van asked after the were back into privacy. 

  
  


"No, sorry Van, I guess I wasn't. What were you saying?" She leaned forward, holding the drink between her hands. 

  
  


"It's not really important, I'm just going to have to come to town and help out at the orphanage tomorrow. They need some fixings again. Do you want to come with me?"

  
  


Hitomi smiled at him teasingly. "It's not like I have previous arrangements, Van. Right now, I could spend an entire life fixing the orphanage, because I have no real plans. My life is an empty book." 

  
  


Van sighed to himself. 'And if only I could fill it.' Instead of saying anything even similar to that outloud, he asked Hitomi what she seemed to have been so far in thought into.

  
  


"Oh, just stuff. Like, for one, how my room looked so empty and unused when I first arrived, but when I woke up and you were there, it suddenly felt alive. I was also thinking about when would be a good time to tell you something extemly important." 

  
  


He smiled brightly, relaxing back in his chair, and carelessly swinging his arm over it's. "How about now? I'm here, you're here, and there aren't any stuffy Court members that could over hear and turn a molehill into an hill."

  
  


'He looks like a large, sprawling feline of some sort.' Hitomi thought to herself. 'I wonder if he got it from spending his childhood with Merle.' She coughed, clearing her throat, as she stalled for time to figure out what to say. "If you believe that this would be a suitable..." 

  
  


"I do." 

  
  


"Van... how come you didn't get married? It's not my business to pry, but I'd like to know."

  
  


"That's okay, Hitomi, you aren't prying. I don't mind telling you." Van took a sip of his drink before answering. "The woman I wanted to marry wasn't somebody I could marry. She's this amazing and spectacular person: beautiful, healthy, incredibly smart, helpful, and one of the most compassionate people to be found between our two galaxies. But, I hadn't seen her in years, and I didn't know wether or not she still cared about me. For that matter, even when we were together I didn't know how she felt. People change, and she went from yelling at me the first we met, to nearly crying when we last saw each other."

  
  


"Then... then you love this girl?" Hitomi asked, bowing her head so Van could see her face. Was Van really talking about her? Maybe Merle had it all wrong!

  
  


Raising an eyebrow curiously, Van nodded. "Yes, I do. I've loved her for a very long time, but I never had the courage to tell her. Besides, at the time, she loved someone else." 

  
  


Hitomi nearly started crying at his words. He had to be talking about her! If he was talking about someone else, she'd be so broken up she'd die! Steadying her voice, Hitomi started speaking. "Van, I'm sorry I didn't tell you all this earlier." she could feel his body tense up across the table, although her head was still lowered so she couldn't see him. "When I was in the Zaibach castle, I had a vision in which your brother was there. You saw half of it, when I started talking to you. But, the rest of it you didn't see. I saw these ropes keeping you tied up, not able to move anywhere. Folken told me all about conflicting emotions, and I realized that the ropes that held you bound were me own feelings for you. I was trying to protect you as much as you were trying to protect me. As they started to fall away, I realized the most important thing I've ever figured out..." 

  
  


She trailed off and raised her head to see Van staring at her. His hand was clenched tightly to his pants in expectation. "Van, I realized I love you." She felt the damn of tears break. "I love you, you turkey!!!"

  
  


Not taking offense to being called a turkey, Van quickly stood up, his chair falling away as he took a single step forward and stood by Hitomi. "You... you love me?" he asked hopefully, making sure he'd heard right. When he looked into Hitomi's eyes, he knew that he had heard her correctly. "Oh Hitomi... I love you too. I wanted to tell you that as soon as my heart told me, but I thought you loved Allen, and we were in war, and afterwards you went home! I never felt there was a chance to tell you! I promise that every time I see you, I'll tell you that I love you to make up for the years I've missed!" His own eyes looked teary as he smiled, repeating his words. "I love you."

  
  


Hitomi leaped out of her chair, slightly surprising Van as she flung herself into his arms. "I love hearing you say that, I really do, but will you just shut up and kiss me?" 

  
  


Van smiled, wrapping his arms around Hitomi's waist, as he dipped her into a gentle but passionate kiss. He felt her smooth fingers running through his hair, and his heart leap at once again having her in his arms. Van didn't think he'd be able to let Hitomi go. 

  
  


Cat calls, whistles, cheering, and clapping reached their ears, as Van and Hitomi realized exactly what they were doing in a public place. They slowly pulled away and turned their heads, blushing as they saw the shoppers of Fanelia all looking their way. 

  
  


"Well, well, well. So the stories are true." Hitomi's body turned to ice when she heard the voice. It was much like Van's in the way it spoke, but whereas his was more like a breeze, this man's voice was more like running water. In his voice itself, he sounded more like her friend and former crush Amano. "When I heard, I thought it had to be some sort of trick."

  
  


She turned her head to her other side, staring at the man in front of her. His blonde hair was bit longer then when she'd last seen him, and he'd grown taller. Hitomi was amused to see that he was still wearing his long blue vest and puffed sleeve shirt. Van righted them both, and Hitomi slipped out of his grasp to hug the newcomer, who hugged her back tightly in return.

  
  


"Allen..."

  
  


~~~~To Be Continued


	10. Playing Hooky

Can you say fluff? Oh, this has fluff. TONS of fluff. I am really sorry for the cliffhangers. He he. My bad. But.. This has NO CLIFFHANGER! I also tried to get this up yesterday, but my connection was a bitch and wouldn't load any of the pages. The next part won't be up for about a week, because of writer's block... so, you get to help me again!! Now, on with the fluff!

  
  


~~~~

  
  


Van, Allen and Hitomi sat around until late into the afternoon in the café where Allen had suddenly shown up. Van really wanted to ask him how he had heard about Hitomi, but the they were both too busy talking to each other. Watching them chit chat, Van felt a stab of his old jealousy. He knew though, that Hitomi loved him, so whereas it used to be a disaster capable only of stopping if he took part in a battle, it was now nothing more then a small flame of feeling excluded. 

  
  


Looking up at the position of the sun, Van interrupted the two of them. "It's getting close to supper, and we're going to need to be getting ready. I take it that you will be joining us, Allen?" 

  
  


"If the King of Fanelia wishes." Allen said to Van, nodding his head a little. 

  
  


Hitomi sunk into her chair. "You know, Van, I really do like supper, but that Lady Hyrule really bugs me. It's sad that one person can make me dislike the entire meal. And now that Allen's here, she'll probably start asking me about some more insane rumours. I don't like, she'll probably come up with something that is obviously false like... I don't know, King Cheid being my son" 

  
  


The King of Fanelia frowned, thinking how right Hitomi was. Somehow, it looked as though dinner was going to be a long night. "Don't worry Hitomi. Only one more year, then there will be another election. Lord Hyrule has already been Prime Minister for six years, the longest any one person is allowed to hold that office. After this last year, no more gossipy Lady Hyrule at the dinner table."

  
  


"You put up with her for five years, Van?" Hitomi laughed, thinking of how Van must have felt. "How in the world did you do it?"

  
  


Van just winked at her in reply, making Hitomi blush. She knew exactly how he had done it. Van had started daydreaming about her.

  
  


~~~~

  
  


Merle leaned over and nudged Allen, who was picking away at his salad. Merle herself didn't have a salad, she was a cat and didn't eat them, though now and then she would chew on a piece of lettuce. "Allen, I heard about the market place today. Let me guess, you got a letter from Lord Wermyn saying that Van and Hitomi were getting married?"

  
  


Allen's voice was low as he turned to look at his pink haired friend. "Precisely, Merle. Needless to say, when I received the invitation it was startling. First, Hitomi being back on Gaea, and the fat that Van asked her? Millerna actually had to catch me because I fainted."

  
  


She giggled quietly, before getting to the point of why she had nudged him in the first place. "There's no time to write back to everyone Wernym wrote to and tell them not to come, as well as trying to explain why he went out and sent them all in the first place. That's why we have to try and get Van and Hitomi to move quicker. We both know how they feel about one another, and we both now that they will be past thirty before they decide to get married if we leave it up to them. I've already nudged Hitomi into telling Van how she feels, but I'm going to need your help."

  
  


"You want me to talk to Van, don't you?" he asked her.

  
  


Nodding, Merle explained her plan. "Tomorrow Van is going to be going to the orphanage to help fix up the place. If you can volunteer to go with him, then you can have all day to try and convince Van and help him try and figure out what to do. I'd do it myself, but..." 

  
  


He smiled at her understandingly. "You're afraid that Van won't take your advice and just see it as a type of sister meddling." 

  
  


"Or, as just another one of his Council members trying to get a Queen beside him." Merle interrupted.

  
  


"Whereas if I do it, in Van's eyes I'm a friend and ally of both him and Hitomi, wishing only to see them both happy, with no ties to the Fanelian Court." Allen took a second more to make his decision. "I'll be glad to help, Merle." 

  
  


They were interrupted by Lady Hyrule clearing her throat. "If you don't mind me interrupting you two collaborators, Lady Merle and Sir Allen, I have a question for the famous Knight of Asturia." Lady Hyrule didn't wait for an answer as she continued. "I heard that you were having platonic affairs with the Lady Hitomi. Is that true?"

  
  


'It's going to be a long night...' Allen, Merle, Van and Hitomi all thought to themselves.

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


Van wiped sweat from his forehead, before returning to his task of repairing the small hole in the roof. The early summer sun seemed burning hot to him as he hammered away at the roof. After already having been up there for several hours, he couldn't wait for a glass of water. Pausing again to look down at the view of the town, a sight that from the orphanage roof it was as good as the view from his own roof, Van couldn't help but wonder what Hitomi would be doing. He felt awful for having to leave her side after her only being in Gaea for two days by noon today. He'd have to do it again tomorrow too, because his Council was on his tail for not being at the meetings yesterday or today.

  
  


'Maybe now that Hitomi's here, they'll leave me be about getting married.' Van thought to himself hopefully. 'Gods, marriage...'

  
  


Only a moment after going back to hammering, he was interrupted by Allen Schezar's arrival on the roof. Allen had lost his usual uniform and was instead wearing simple dark blue breeches and a grey tunic. In his hands he carried two glasses, both filled with water. Sitting beside Van, he handed one of the cups to him. "Here, you should drink. We don't want you getting dehydrated. Just remember to drink it slowly."

  
  


He nodded, his throat parched, and took to cup from Allen.

  
  


"So," he began. "Hitomi admitted her feelings to you and vice versa." 

  
  


Van nodded again.

  
  


"Now what are you going to do?"

  
  


"I don't know what you mean." Van said. Allen could see and hear that Van was lying through his teeth.

  
  


"Oh yes you do, Van, and you full well know it. You and Hitomi love each other very much, you would both do anything for the other, and now you've finally admitted to it. So now what are you going to do? Just continue being friends?"

  
  


"No."

  
  


"Then what are you going to do Van?" Allen watched as Van turned his head away, staring intently at the shingles. "You want to, don't you?"

  
  


"Yes." was the only reply. It was a small answer, but Allen could hear all the love he had talked about in it. 

  
  


"So ask Hitomi, then." Allen paused, trying to figure out what was wrong. "Van, are you afraid that Hitomi would say no? She loves you, and I'm sure that..."

  
  


"Actually, no." Van cut in. "I never even thought that far ahead. I don't what know what to do or say."

  
  


"Well, usually you get down on one knee and..."

  
  


Van interrupted him again. "Not like that. I mean, I want it to be when we are alone. But I'm a King, how do I get us both alone? Everywhere I turn, there seems to be someone I know. Then, I want to make it romantic. But damned if I know what a girl thinks of a situation being romantic. Then there's all the little things: What should of engagement ring should I give Hitomi? What should I wear?..."

  
  


He put a calm hand on the still young King's shoulder. "Van, I know just what to do..."

  
  
  
  


~~~~

  
  


"Van's sick?" Hitomi asked, looking up at Allen in shock. She had only seen Van just last night, after he had walked her back to her room. She didn't mention to Allen about how Van hadn't seemed sick when he had kissed her again last night. It had been another one of those 'I may be King, but I'm still incredibly shy' type kisses. The soft little ones that Hitomi found completely innocent. 

  
  


"Yes, Hitomi." Allen's voice was smooth and comforting. "He fell sick while working on the roof today. It's nothing serious, just a bit a dehydration. However, he regrets to say that he won't be joining you and the other members of his Court for supper."

  
  


"Wow." Merle listened intently. Her eyes were wide with concern, and he tail swished from side to side rhythmically as she looked at Hitomi. "Maybe you should go and check up on him. I'm sure that it would cheer him up a lot. I mean, he was so angry at himself for not spending time with you today, and supper would have been the only time he would have seen you. Now he's sick and has lost that too."

  
  


Allen nodded. "If you wish, I'll announce it to the Court, and make sure no one disturbs you."

  
  


"Okay. Merle, Van said his room was just around the corner, but which door is it?"

  
  


"The biggest ones there, Hitomi."

  
  


Hitomi smiled, picking up her green sun dress, that came down several inches past her knees. She thanked them both before heading quickly around the corner.

  
  


Allen watched her run, and peered down at Merle. "I didn't think you were such a good actress, Merle." 

  
  


She smiled up in response to the Knight's compliment. "Neither did I." Allen smiled down brightly at her, and they gave each other a high-five at their accomplishment. 

  
  


"Hey!! You two!!" They both froze as Hitomi peeked her head around the corner, smiling brightly. "I don't know what you two are planning, but thank you." she disappeared again, laughing at the surprise and blush she'd caught on their faces.

  
  


When they were both sure Hitomi was safely away, Allen and Merle looked at each other. The latter one spoke first. "I didn't realize she knew we were up to something."

  
  


"You always said you didn't want a stupid Queen, Merle." Allen held out his arm for her. "Shall we go tell the dinner guests that King Van has fallen sick, and Hitomi has gone to keep him company?" 

  
  


"Let's." Merle took his arm, 

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


Hitomi knocked on the door of Van's chambers. Van didn't sound sick at all as he told her to come in. She slowly opened the doors, and gasped in surprise. 

  
  


Van's chambers were much the same as her own, though much bigger. The doors led into a living room type area, which was richly decorated. To the left was a bedroom, and to the right there seemed to be a library or personal study, something Hitomi's own room was missing. What really made her gasp though, was the hundred of taper candles Van had lit around his living room. It looked like the stars had been plucked from the night sky and had been brought down, turning the world into dawn. 

  
  


His arms slid around her waist as soon as she had walked into the room. Van settled his chin on her shoulder, rubbing his head slightly, feeling her on his cheek. She smelled so wonderful, and her skin felt like Heaven. "I take it that you like it?" 

  
  


"It's beautiful, Van." 

  
  


"I'm very glad that you like it, Hitomi. I'm sorry to have made you thought I was sick, but I wanted to get you alone." he whispered in her ear. "I mean, I didn't get to see you at all today, and if we went downstairs to eat dinner, we'd be bombarded with more gossip and such, so I thought it would be better ir I faked being sick. Now we can have dinner in peace and quiet." Van unwrapped an arm and gestured to the table that was set for two.

  
  


"Oh Van..." Hitomi breathed out, a small smile touching her lips. She turned around in his arm, throwing her arms around his neck. Her green eyes were full of happiness, and looked to almost be filling with tears. "You know, I haven't seen you all day. That means that I haven't gotten to tell you yet how much I love you." 

  
  


Van smiled back at her, and snuck a quick kiss on her lips. "I love you too, but wait until supper is over until you say anything, okay?" he winked at her, and gently pulled her hands off his neck, taking her hand to lead her to the table.

  
  


Pulling out the chair for her, Van waited until she was seated before pulling off the lids to Hitomi's plate. He proudly watched as Hitomi smiled at the salad, bun, bird and vegetables on her plate. Van had even gotten Chef Jerome in on the ploy to fool his other members of Court. Sitting in his own seat, he raised his goblet, which had been filled with fruit wine as he knew that Hitomi didn't care very much for the Fanelian wine stored below the castle. "What shall we toast to, Hitomi?"

  
  


"How about to being reunited with old friends, and to courage?" she asked, raising her own cup. 

  
  


Their cups clinked as Van chorused Hitomi's toast. As he sipped the drink, he felt it fall like a stone in his stomach, squashing some of the butterflies that were busy as bees in the process. Although earlier in the day he had prepared dozens of things to start talking about, Van found he couldn't recall most of them now. He cleared his throat, and started speaking. "So what did you do today, Hitomi?"

  
  


She blushed, and bowed her head. She felt like she and Van were family talking over a dinner. But, with the candles lit around the room, she couldn't help but remember that this was a special time for the two for them to be together. "Well... for one thing I finally got to sleep in..."

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


Hitomi took a small bite out of her pastry desert. The candles were almost already burnt two and half candlemarks down, and she and Van were only just beginning desert. Hitomi felt that in this one evening together alone, Van had opened up to her more than in the entire time she had spent with him before. She didn't know who reached out first, but when she looked up from her dish, she saw their hands entwined on the table top, and Van gazing at her, his brown red eyes reflecting the candlelight. 

  
  


"Hitomi... I love you very much." his words made her feel like something very bad was coming. "I wanted to show you how much I love you, but I couldn't think of anything."

  
  


"Van, you don't need to prove that you love me." Hitomi told him gently. "Besides, you're making it sound like you need to have the Heavens move to show it, and sometimes all it takes is the little things. Look at what you did for me today! You went to all this trouble just so that we could spend time together."

  
  


"It's not that at all." Hitomi could swear that she saw a slight blush spread across his cheeks. "I want to, Hitomi. I'd give you the Heavens if I could!"

  
  


"Oh Van..."

  
  


Sliding out his seat and unto one knee, he reached out with the hand that was not holding Hitomi's, and placed a finger over her lips. "Please, don't speak..." Van didn't know if he'd be able to go through with it if he spoke. 'Damn Allen! He's the one who got this damned notion of Hitomi rejecting my proposal in my head, and now it's stuck there!'

  
  


"You haven't been here for even three days, and even I feel like this is rushing it, so know that... Oh nevermind..." Van stopped talking, knowing he was just screwing everything up. He let go of everything he had planned, deciding to speak straight from the heart instead of from the mind. Van spread his wings, keeping them folded in. 

  
  


"This is the real me Hitomi, the me that you were on of the first people to see. Not just Van the King, or the Van, Pilot of the Escaflowne. You saw me as the real me, as everything there is to me. You accepted both my faults and the good inside of me. You were, are, and always will be closer to me than anything."

  
  


"But let me tell you as I see you: I see a friend that stood by me through everything, I see someone who is both beautiful and exotic, someone intelligent, generous and with a compassionate that I haven't seen equalled yet. You're able to stand under pressure, and everyone loves you, most of all myself."

  
  


"If you can stand it Hitomi, then let me show you how much I love you. If you can stand being with someone who some people used to consider a danger and a threat, a man who still has trouble with women, or a King who has finally gotten to be the boy he never really got to be, then accept my proposal." Van reached into a pocket in his tunic and pulled out a slender golden ring. He slipped it on Hitomi's finger. "Hitomi Kanzaki... will you marry me?"

  
  


Van had been keeping his eyes locked on Hitomi's since he had started talking, and he saw those tears that had been threatening to fall start their journey. Even though he wasn't good with women, for once he didn't start feeling bad at the sight of them, because he knew that Hitomi was crying because she was happy. Van had done some things right, obviously.

  
  


Hitomi helped Van off of the floor and moved into his arms. "Van, of course I'll marry you!"

  
  


He looked down at her in shock. "You... you will?" she nodded her head, spraying tiny droplets of tears. Van tenderly wiped them away from her face. He felt like jumping up and down with joy, and shouting it up and down the streets of his kingdom. Van kept his voice low as he spoke, leaning his forehead against Hitomi's. "I was trying to say earlier that you haven't even been here three whole days, so I want to wait a while before the ceremony. Let you find your place in life." 

  
  


"My place is here, with you."

  
  


"But Hitomi, you said that you wanted to teach when you came to Gaea. What if you wanted to travel and see what Gaea looks like him a time of peace? And, if you married me, you'd be Queen..."

  
  


She laughed suddenly. "You know, I hadn't even thought of that. I would be Queen wouldn't I? But Van, I don't know the first thing about being a Queen! I don't even have Court suppers down pat yet, let alone all the etiquettes someone would have to learn for being a Queen!"

  
  


"Don't worry, we can figure all that out together."

  
  


"Good, then." Hitomi sighed, and poked Van in the ribs, snuggling into his chest. "And if I want to travel, then I'll do it with you." 

  
  


Van wrapped his arms and wings around her, and bent his head down to her neck, taking a relaxed breath. "I love you Hitomi Kanzaki..." he began to make a line of gentle kisses down her neck, and she closed her eyes at the touch, the movement of her eyelashes tickling an exposed bit of exposed flesh. He reached up and tilted her chin towards his own, their eyes meeting again. 

  
  


Hitomi's lips brushed his as she spoke. Both the touch and the knowledge that she was engaged to someone who loved her as much as she loved him made her shiver slightly, though feeling safe and warm in Van's soft wings. "I love you..." 

  
  


Their lips touched in one of those sweet and innocent kisses that Hitomi loved so much, before deepening into a passionate but still sweet and innocent kiss that held all the promises they had made that night. She stayed, tucked safely away in his wings long after the candles had burned out, and until the stars vanished, replaced by the pastel colours of dawn.


	11. Dragon slaying

Okay, just thought that maybe I should finally point this out: I don't own Zelda 64 either, I was in need of some names, and it I remembered it. Oh yeah, just for a warning: I wrote another cliffhanger... *dodges flying objects* I tried! But guess what I have again? Yup, writer's block! Oh, the many wonders or frustration... On the bright side though guys, I've been pretty good about my parts up, right? Oh yeah, please see bottom.

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


Hitomi sat in the garden under the warm sunlight, patiently waiting for Van to return from his Council meeting. She held her hand up to the sun, watching the light catch on the gold. 'Engaged to Van... If this is some weird dream, I swear I'll kill myself if I ever awaken.' Hitomi wondered exactly what was going on in the meeting at this point. She knew that van had to meet with them every other day, and as the sun had come up that morning, Van had told her about some of the rules for becoming Queen. One such rule she learned was that though the King may choose who he will marry, the Council had to approve. 

  
  


It also had to be unanimous vote.

  
  


"Don't worry so much, Hitomi." Allen told her from his perch in the tree above and behind her. "All of the members of Van's Council likes you. I'm sure of it. None of them would ever want to get between you and van, they all respect Van, and they all admire you, so what's to make them vote no to the marriage?"

  
  


She rubbed her arm nervously. "I don't know Allen, I just feel so nervous!"

  
  


"You're engaged to Van. That's something you've always wanted deep down inside your heart, and you are going to become Queen of a land that was burned down to the ground on the first night you stayed there. If anybody wasn't nervous in a case like that, I'd have to worry about them."

  
  


"Actually," Hitomi started, smiling ironically. "I'm not really all that nervous. About becoming Queen of Fanelia, I mean. I don't even know what the Queen does, therefore how can I become nervous about it?" she paused, staring back up at the clear blue sky. "Allen, what happens if the fiancé of the King isn't approved of?"

  
  


He blinked slowly, turning his blue eyed gaze from Hitomi to the sky she was already staring at. "I'm not Fanelian, Hitomi." 

  
  


Quickly sitting up, she opened her mouth to reply that his response hadn't answered her question, but she was stopped by Allen jumping out of the tree. He landed with a light thud, his blond hair falling back perfectly into place. "Speaking of all those who are Fanelian, here comes one now." He gracefully turned about, heading in the opposite direction of the approaching Van, with a smile and wave.

Van sat down next to Hitomi on the ground. His hair was as disordered as ever, and his eyes were affixed to the ground. She noticed that he had his hand tightly clenched and she reached out to gently hold it, feeling him immediately relax as little as possible. Van's entire demeanor was one of bitter defeat and Hitomi was afraid to ask how the meeting had went, though she did.

  
  


"Excluding myself and Merle, there were eleven votes." He waited as Hitomi figured it out. There were fifteen people on the Fanelian Council: including himself, Merle, Prime Minister Hyrule, Lord Wernym, Dean Reth, Lady Alainne, Lady June, and Lady Valkyre. There was also one empty spot, open for the person Van married. One person hadn't consented to their marriage, and he knew that Hitomi would get it on the first guess.

  
  


She sighed heavily, leaning into Van's awaiting shoulder as he held her. They both clung to each other, feeling an impending sadness hanging over them. "Prime Minister Hyrule..."

  
  


"Exactly. His wife obviously didn't like you, and let's face it." Van's face fell even further. "She has him wrapped around her little finger. He convinced her that you would be unsuitable for rule."

  
  


"Lady Hyrule has a point, Van. I don't know how to rule a country."

  
  


He sushed her with a finger to her lips. "I never want to hear you say that again. A lot of woman in Gaea wouldn't know how to rule a country. Take Millerna for example. She's a wonderful matriarch, but when she was growing up, she learned medicine, not politics or diplomacy." 

  
  


Taking his hand, Hitomi kissed his fingertips, feeling their callused tips on her lips. "Thank you, Van..."

  
  


"Besides," he touched noses to her, smiling playfully. "That wasn't what the little troll was bitching about... she said that you weren't of high enough rank to marry me. No, don't you dare start to say that she's right about that, too! It's just a lot of dung! I mean, you may not be a princess, but from the what you told us about the Mystic Moon, there's hardly any chance at all that you could be royalty anyway, they're rarer than here on Gaea. She's also convinced her husband that because you're from the Mystic Moon, and not Gaea, you shouldn't marry me. Now Prime Minister Hyrule believes I should wed someone from Gaea, and not an outsider."

  
  


Van's teasing attitude had quickly melted away and Hitomi could feel his frustration in every little move he made. He stood up, his head and shoulders sagging where they were usually held proud and tall. Hitomi grew saddened when she saw that his stance was one of defeat, but ended up giving a little squeak and jumping when he suddenly spun around and punched the tree. Hitomi heard something crack, but she wasn't sure if it had been Van's hand or the tree. He rubbed his knuckles, his eyes filling with pain as he leaned his forehead against the tree trunk. Van slowly closed his eyes. "It's not fair..."

  
  


"It's not fair!" he repeated, angrier this time. "We finally get to be together, and now some gossipping woman is keeping us apart again! Screw tradition! Screw it all the way to Hell, damn it! I want to be with the woman I love! It's not fair, damn it!" He punched the tree trunk again, and Hitomi could see his knuckles turn red at the impact, and the wood cracking slightly.

  
  


She stood up, taking Van's hand into her own before he could do any more damage to the tree or himself. She tenderly kissed his knuckles as he wiped small tears out of his eyes, hoping she hadn't seen. Hitomi reached out, bringing Van's lips to her own in a gentle kiss. "I love you too, and I know it isn't fair Van. I hate it just as much as you do, and I'm not going to let this beat me, even if I don't quite know why Lady Hyrule hates me. Van, I _am_ going to marry you, even if we have to be engaged an entire year for Prime Minister Hyrule to be replaced by some new Prime Minister!" 

  
  


He shook his head lightly. "Hitomi... that won't work. Only the person who originally didn't approve can change his vote. It doesn't matter wether he's the Prime Minister or not, Hyrule will be the only one who can give us the last vote we need. The law was put there so that the new Prime Minister couldn't be bribed, and a mad woman be put on the throne."

  
  


Hitomi swore colourfully, shocking Van. She finally took a deep, calming breath. She leaned her head back, watching the fluffy marshmallow clouds drift through the sky. "There's got to be someway, Van! A loophole or something..."

  
  


"Loophole? I didn't want to bring it up, but..."

  
  


"Oh, Van!" Hitomi grabbed his shoulders, jumping enthusiastically. "I don't care what it is, if it will help me to marry you, then I'll do it!"

  
  


"I told you about how Fanelia gets it's King, right?"

  
  


"Yes. Dragon slaying."

  
  


"Right. However, there are two more ways to become King. One is through blood. The only reason why I had to take the test of Dragon slaying, as did Folken, is because they wanted to test us since our mother was a Draconian. It didn't matter that the throne should have been ours because we were heirs. The other is through a vote. If the vote is failed, then you have the right to Dragon slay, or else a new King will decided on."

  
  


"But that means that..."

  
  


"Yes. First, I had to be voted to be King, but I failed because of my Draconian blood. I wasn't allowed to just inherit the throne. So I took the task of Dragon slaying. Queenship is not different. You can inherit through blood, vote, or through an ancient rite." He looked at Hitomi, smiling encouragingly. "I wouldn't worry about it that much Hitomi, you don't have to go kill a Dragon like I did. My own mother had to take the test, and she passed with flying colours."

  
  


"Flying colours? Van, your mother had a neck up because she _could fly_, remember?" she reminded him, poking his ribs playfully. Hiding her fears with a bright smile, she asked Van exactly what she had to do.

  
  


~~~~To Be Continued. 

  
  
  
  


This would be where the block comes in. ^_^ Guess what I'm asking from my wonderful readers again? (Yup, that's you!) HELP!! What in the dang blasted world is Hitomi supposed to do?? 


	12. The Test Of a Queen

  
  
  
  


Van shook his head slowly, his blacky hair falling into eyes as he did so. "Sorry, Hitomi. I can't tell you that. Finding out your test is part of the test yourself. No Fanelian can tell you." Van leaned over and gave Hitomi a shy kiss, plus slightly more making her feel breathless. "As your fiancé, I can't even speak to you anymore. No Fanelian may speak to you. I've got to go and tell the Council about your choice. If you get lonely, talk to Allen. He's not from Fanelia. I love you Hitomi, and I know that you'll do me proud." Before he left, Van slipped Hitomi's necklace back into her hand. "But still, good luck."

  
  


She looked down at it. The delicate gold chain and pink bauble at the end. 'Oh, Van...'

  
  


*****

  
  


"Allen?" Allen and Hitomi were back to sitting outside, enjoying the sunlight. They were both high up on the branches. "Can you... can you tell what you know about Fanelia's history?"

  
  


"I don't know very much. This land used to be overrun by Dragons. One day, a young man came along and killed the Dragons. He became the King of Fanelia. Though dozens of Dragons still remain, they remain outside the city walls, and protect the city from attack. Zaibach excluded. That's why they say Fanelia is protected from Dragons." 

  
  


"Don't you... maybe know about the Queen of Fanelia?" she asked him shyly.

  
  


"Now that's something that I definitely don't know a lot about." Allen smiled, leaning against the back of the tree. "However, I do recall a story. They say that the first Queen of Fanelia was a peasant from another country. She was very beautiful and maidenly, and definitely very innocent. One day, she went out for a walk, and ended up getting lost in the woods. Sitting down in a clearing, she'd no sooner settled down for the evening when I Unicorn entered the same clearing."

  
  


"Unicorn?" Hitomi leaned over towards Allen. Her green eyes smiled excitedly. "You mean there are Unicorn on Gaea?"

  
  


"They aren't very common now and mostly stay hidden, but they're still around." Allen told her before continuing his story. "Now, it was at the same time that the King of Fanelia was passing through the woods. He happened to stumble into the clearing, and found a young maiden sitting peacefully in the clearing, stroking the Unicorn who had it's head in her lap. The King of Fanelia instantly fell in love. She became the first Queen."

  
  


"Isn't in interesting..." Hitomi thought out loud. "How it sounds like Van's parents?"

  
  


"Personally, I believe it sounds more like you and Van."

  
  


Hitomi blushed, staring at the ground far below her. Was that her task? Van had to slay a Dragon, and Dragons were rare. Was she supposed to find a Unicorn? Legend on Earth said that those who were virgins could sit outside in the woods, and a Unicorn would come to them. Hitomi still qualified for that. But would it work? What if she was wrong? 'Oh, who really cares if I'm wrong? I'll get to see a Unicorn!'

  
  


*****

  
  


She threw on her jacket from Earth over her clothing from the same place. Hitomi had devised a plan. She would sneak out in the night, and head towards the woods around the kingdom. It would only be about a twenty minute walk. From that, she would try and find a clearing. Once at the clearing, she'd stay up all night if she had to, just to see a Unicorn. 

  
  


Wearing her Earth clothing to ensure that she didn't get her own dresses dirty or ripped in the woods, she quietly closed the door of her room. The hallways clouded her in black, and she navigated them using her memory alone. Even if she'd only been in Fanelia for a little over three days, she knew her hallways well. 

  
  


The only really dangerous part was going by Van's room. The woods were thickest on the side entrance nearest Van's room. Although it would only take her a few moments to go out and around, they chances were greater she'd be spotted by the guards on sentry duties. Even though they didn't really have to worry about thieves or assassins, there were still late caravans, people passing through, just travellers in general. They may need help from the Dragons, or may simply seek an Inn. 

  
  


Foolish Hitomi had never even thought about what might happen if she found a Dragon, and not a Unicorn. She was too busy thinking as she walked by Van's room. 'What if he hears me? He'll try and talk me out about it, and he's not supposed to talk to me! If he tries to talk me out of it, then he may ruin our chances of getting married!' Hitomi clutched her necklace that was back around her neck, afraid the clinking of it's chains may wake Van.

  
  


Once she was past the Hallway Van's room were located on, she let out a large sigh of relief. Hitomi had been so scared that Van would hear her, she swore that she's stopped breathing and her heart had stopped beating. Breaking into a light jog, Hitomi skirted around the guard posts, and snuck out the small kitchen back door to the woods beyond.

  
  


****

  
  


Pulling her jacket around her, Hitomi couldn't help but shiver. Usually she was safe and warm in her own bed. She'd forgotten how cold Fanelian summer nights could get sometimes. It had too have been only 15 degrees Celsius (60 Fahrenheit), compared to the 30 Celsius (85 Fahrenheit) it could get during the day. The only nice thing about nights that were half as warm as the day was that it didn't get up 27 (Um... 80 Fahrenheit), leaving you feel all sticky and uncomfortable as you tried to sleep. 

  
  


To Hitomi, fifteen degrees wasn't warm enough for her sprinting outift. Her jean jacket wasn't much for warmth either. Rubbing her hands together to keep them warm, she looked up at the two moons hanging in the sky. "Please let Allen by right..."

  
  


Something flashed in front of her, making her jump. Hitomi peered into the darkness of the woods, seeing something that appeared to glow silvery white. Stepping on delicate hooves into the forest, came a sight that made Hitomi feel like she was going to cry. 

  
  


A Unicorn.

  
  


A real, live, Unicorn.

  
  


It was slightly taller than Hitomi, and was much taller then her with it's long, silver horn. It had cleaved hooves and small beard like a goat, with a lion's tail, all the purest of white. It's eyes shone like the rest of it, but they were a dazzling blue. Snorting lightly, it shook it's head, slowly advancing towards Hitomi, who was frozen to the spot. She wanted so much to reach out and feel the soft nose, letting the Unicorn take in her scent to see she wouldn't harm it.

  
  


The Unicorn slowly came forward, and when it was slightly out of arm's length, Hitomi started to reach out towards it. All she had to do was to reach out and uncurl her fingers, then she'd be able to feel it's soft skin. To be able to say that she, Hitomi Kanzaki, had actually seen and touched a real, live, Unicorn.

  
  


Bang!

  
  


Grass rushed up at her from sideways, as something heavy slammed into her. She'd been too busy fantasizing to be able to see someone staring out at her, hidden behind the potent cedar bushes. Still deep in fantasies, her first thought was that she had led Unicorn poachers right to a Unicorn, and that it was up to her to save the it. What she did see though, was even better than a fantasy, and more scarier.

  
  


Van. He had his sword drawn, and had pushed Hitomi out of the way. Now he was standing above her, Hitomi safely protect behind him. She saw Van look down at her out of the corner of his eye. He winked, seeing she was okay, but it just made Hitomi more confused.

  
  


For a moment he'd actually been afraid he had hurt her. He hadn't meant to push her to the ground so roughly, but she was just getting too close to the vile creature.

  
  


Looking over to see what Van was trying to protect her against, Hitomi gave a choked cry, and backed up slightly. The Unicorn was no Unicorn at all. Instead of one longer, silver horn, it had two short, black ones sticking out the side of it's head. It's skin was not pure white, but a mottled green, looking like something only a blind paint mixer could come up with. It's eyes were not blue, but pure black, with red pupils. It had cleaved hooves, and stood on it's hind feet. It's hands were dinosaur like hands: clawed with three fingers. It had sharp, razor sharp teeth, formed into a nasty snarl. The tail was a scorpion's, curved with what Hitomi knew had to be a poisoned tip. As if that wasn't bad enough, the small with it was also horrifying: the rotting stench of decaying flesh. 

  
  


Van charged at it, but it moved like lightning, avoiding his lunge. With a last look at Hitomi, it disappeared into the bushes, leaving an angry Van. He turned around to Hitomi, dropping his sword and bending down on one knee. He reached out, helping her up. "Hitomi, are you okay?"

  
  


"No, Van!" Hitomi cried, pushing herself away. "You're not supposed to talk to me! It could screw everything up!"

  
  


He grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer. Van forced Hitomi to look up to him. "Do you think I care about that now? You could've died! Besides, no one's here to see us." He patted down Hitomi's disarrayed hair, plucking out dead leaves and grass. His expression softened, as did the hold he had on her. "Hitomi... you're such a fool..."

  
  


Tears came to her eyes, and she clung to him. "Van, what was that thing?"

  
  


"A changeling. What you saw was it's true form. It can change itself into what people want to see. It wanted you for a meal." He kissed Hitomi on the forehead, moving his hand down to her back, where he rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, the other hand still holding her wrist. "Your lucky I was out flying."

  
  


"So you didn't hear me leave..."

  
  


"No, I felt you leave." Van admitted. "Hitomi, what in the world were you doing out here alone at night?"

  
  


"I... I... I heard a story that the first Queen of Gaea found a Unicorn. I thought that maybe finding Unicorns was the test, and so I came out here to find one."

  
  


"Oh, Hitomi..." He easily picked Hitomi up off the ground, and spread his wings. "C'mon I'll take you home."

  
  


*****

  
  


Deep from within the shadows of the forest, the mottled changeling narrowed black and red eyes. It was still hungry. It's meal had gotten away from it. The hunger inside of it was great, for the time to shed the old skin was growing near. It needed food to sustain it's life during the period of hibernation while the shedding took place. Once a changeling had started to track food, it would not rest until the food was inside of it, or killed by some other predator.

  
  


Sniffing the wind, it turned around. It's prey's scent was being carried on the wind. Tracking the prey would be the easiest meal in it's life. The only problem would be killing and eating it. That wouldn't have been so much of a problem if the man with the sword hadn't shown up. Part of that though, was it's own fault. It should have been able to smell the man before. How was it to know though, that man could smell like a bird?

  
  


No, killing the prey would be hard. The prey was heading towards the city. A changeling was but an ambusher. Waiting until the prey was alone, then reading the mind of it's prey to find what they wanted, and taking on that appearance. It could be a tree, the resting place for an owl, a chestnut, food for a squirrel, or a Unicorn, friend to the maidenly. In a city, there were too many minds, too many shapes for a changeling to shift. It could only pick one, everyone else would see it for what it really was.

  
  


But the changeling needed to finish off what it had started to track.

  
  


*****

  
  


Dawn touched the sky when the alarm bells started going off. The sudden sound caused the now baggy eyed Hitomi to once again fall out of bed. 

  
  


Grumbling, she rubbed her head, and found she was still in her track outfit. At this point in time, not really caring wether or not it was proper or not for her to be dressed like that, Hitomi emerged from her room, only to be immediately knocked down again. It didn't look like the day was off to a good start. First there was almost getting eaten, then falling out of bed, and now this.

  
  


Merle offered a hand and helped Hitomi up, apologizing profusely. "I didn't you to suddenly walk out if your room."

  
  


"Exactly what's going on, Merle?"

  
  


"A changeling has been spotted coming towards town." the cat-girl reported.

  
  


"Ch... Ch... Changeling?"

  
  


"Yup." Merle paused, then laughed. "Oops! Sorry! You're not from here! You probably wouldn't even know what that was!"

  
  


"I've encountered one before. But it's only one, so why is there all the commotion?"

  
  


"They're notorious trackers!" she explained. "See, once it's gotten the scent of it's prey, the changeling won't let anything alone. It must have gotten the scent of someone here, because it's barrelling right at us. They're easy to kill, if you can even get a shot in. Once they get cut, they can't stop bleeding, but they are as quick as anything. Quicker then a cat, even!"

  
  


Hitomi paled, and felt her knees growing weak. "They... they... they won't leave anything alone? It's... it's coming..." she trailed off, continuing the rest of her thoughts in her mind. 'The changeling... it's coming after me! Why... why didn't Van tell me?'

  
  


"Changelings will eat through everything. They'll tear up family after family until they find who they are looking for." Merle continued explaining, and Hitomi had to lean against the door.

  
  


'Me... all because of me...' she shook her head clearing it. She stared at Merle. "I've got to stop it."

  
  


"What??" Merle screeched, her tail pointing straight up. "Hitomi, you can't be serious, this is thing is almost unstoppable! Leave it up to people who have handled a sword all their lives!" 

  
  


She was already walking down the hallway, Merle following closely on her heels. "You said one little prick and this thing can't stop bleeding, right?" the cat-girl nodded. "Then all I need is a dagger. Something extremely thin and lightweight. No, actually, a dagger won't do. I don't know how to fight with a dagger." Hitomi stopped walking, looking down at the ground. She suddenly broke out into a smile, and continued walking.

  
  


"Now what?" Merle asked again. "What is it Hitomi? What's so funny?" 

  
  


Hitomi suddenly realized that she wasn't even supposed to be talking to Merle. 'Too late now...' Hitomi looked down at the cat-teen. "Last night I... went for a walk in the woods. The changeling found me. Van actually came to my rescue. But still, don't you see? The changeling is coming after me! I'm the one who led it here, Merle! So I'm the one who needs to stop it! This is all because of my stupidity, no one else should risk their lives to kill it. Just me."

  
  


Merle stopped suddenly, staring after her advancing friend. "Hitomi!!" she cried out. When she didn't even slow down, Merle turned right around, running all the way to Van's room. He had to know what Hitomi was planning on doing.

  
  


*****

  
  


Hitomi walked in a bee line, towards the entrance that she'd gone out of last night. People were running past her, away from the approaching danger. Still, no one stopped her, or for that matter, even noticed how she was dressed, a fact that everybody used to comment on her first time on Gaea. When she got to the door, she planted her feet firmly in the dirt and pulled off her necklace. Over time, the end had become extremely sharp, and Hitomi felt comfortable with it. 

  
  


The wooden door in front of her vibrated and thundered with the sound of the impact. The changeling was trying to break down the door. She could hear it snort and Hitomi swallowed hard, knowing it could already smell her.

  
  


"Yes, that's right. I'm the one you want." Tightening her grip on her weapon, she prayed briefly. "Please, let me live through this..."

  
  


The door came crashing down with a monstrous sound. Even more monstrous was the triumphant roar the changeling belted out from behind it. It walked forward, almost clumsily on the two hoofed legs. But Hitomi knew that it was extremely fast, faster then even Van. 'But I'm fast too, I'm a sprinter... But am I quicker than Van? I guess we'll find out.'

  
  


Hitomi and the changeling eyed each other warily. Hitomi knew that she wouldn't have a chance if she attacked first, and the changeling sensed it's prey had a concealed weapon. 

  
  


Footsteps pounded behind her, but stopped before they got close. Someone spoke, and Hitomi knew exactly who it was even before they'd spoken. "Hitomi! What do you think you're doing?"

  
  


"I can't let innocent people get hurt, Van. I can't let this thing go around killing people because it wants to get at me for my stupidity." she told him. Not taking her eyes of the monster. 

  
  


"But you don't have to fight him! Leave it up to the guards!" Van yelled at her. He felt like his heart was going to thrum out of his chest. He didn't dare get closer to Hitomi, in case the changeling attacked, but he wanted her out of there. 

  
  


"Don't you see? Of course I have to fight him! I'm the one who led him here! I don't like fighting, Van, but I need to protect people from the mistakes I make!" she cried over to him. It felt like the pendant in her hand was growing hotter, but that was more than likely just because of her own anger and frustration causing her temperature to go up. 

  
  


Seeing that she was growing distracted, the changeling charged. Hitomi hardly even had time to move out of the way. It looked like a green blur. She felt a sharp pain in her chest, and glanced down to see three neat little scratches across her shirt front. Cursing her lack of concentration, and thanking the changeling for not using his poisoned stinger, Hitomi focused back on the changeling. 

  
  


It snarled arrogantly, after seeing that Hitomi was a hair slower than itself. Finally, prey worth stalking. It would have to be more careful not to get close to the hand with the glowing stone. Unless....

  
  


The changeling feinted forwards, and when Hitomi dodged aside, it's tail followed. It felt the stinger sink into soft flesh, and release it's poison out. Hitomi screamed in pain, and brought her knee up to the changeling's soft underbelly. It doubled over in pain, and she pulled her hand away, punching it in the jaw. 

  
  


Looking down at her hand where the stinger had caught her, she saw that the stinger had sunk all the way through the skin. Up close, she sat that the stinger was actually like a knife, and that the actual stinger was located on the side. The knife had cut right through her, and the stinger had caught the back of hand, pumping poison right into her bloodstream. Tears of pain streamed down her face, and Hitomi realized that she wouldn't be able to hold anything in that hand for awhile. Already, her pendant lay on the ground. 

  
  


'Great. Now what the hell am I supposed to do? I don't have a weapon anymore.' she thought quickly, her mind reaching out at all places at once. 'That stinger is so complicated... complicated animals have complicated minds, so... so the changeling can think and can plan. Is that true? Maybe then... all I need is to be able to outwit it...' 

  
  


Her hand throbbed, and she clutched at it in pain. She glanced towards Van, but he had lapsed into silence. Her hand was in so much pain. Like she had stuck in into a fire. Just was the hell had it been? 'One thing is clear... I can't let this get near people. If Van is here, than that's too many people. I can't even let one person get hurt. Maybe, I can find a sharp stick or something in the forest...' The door behind the changeling was still open, and Hitomi straightened herself up. 'This thing thinks it's so quick. Let's see how quickly it really is.'

  
  


She crouched down into the starting position for sprinting, and counted to three in her head. The changeling gave her a quizzical look, one that quickly turned into a look of surprise as she raced past him. Instead of racing with her, he lashed his tail out, catching Hitomi in the back.

  
  


Pain cursed through her entire body as she looked down at her shirt. The knife-like tail was sticking several inches out of her chest, right out of her heart. She could feel the poison pump directly into her blood stream, moving quickly through her body through the pushing of her heart. A small trickle of blood ran down from the side of her mouth, and she suddenly found it very hard to breath. 'My lungs... they're filling with my own blood... I'm going to drown.' 

  
  


Van ran over to her, pushing the changeling out of the way and catching her as she fell. Blood seeped into her shirt, staining it red. He called her name out over and over, wiping the streaming blood and tears from her face. Van could feel her spasm as the Fire-poison of the changeling ripped through her. "Hitomi..."

  
  


Hitomi managed to force a very weak smile. "Don't be sad, Van.." her voice came out gurgled, and those four words alone had taken up most of her strength. "Now your people will be safe..."

  
  


"If I had told you about changelings from the very start, this never would have happened." Van cried out in pain, as tears ran down his own face.

  
  


"Don't..." Hitomi continued smiling, and she managed to reach up her good hand to caress Van's cheek. "Don't blame yourself. They... they're my people too now... I needed to protect them..." She felt her eyelids begin to close as another wave of poison fire hit her. She felt darkness begin to descend upon her, but she couldn't say goodbye without telling Van one last time. "I love you, Va-..."

  
  
  
  


*****To Be Continued


	13. Leading Up To This Point

  
  
  
  


Van watched the motionless Hitomi. He slowly turned to look to Allen and Merle. His eyes were still red from crying. "They never told me it would be like that. Even my own mother hadn't told me... but I suppose hers had gone differently. She had been at least taught how to use a sword. Hitomi used her necklace." he clutched the object he spoke of. "Can you imagine? Against a creature like that? A mere necklace!"

  
  


Merle quietly crept up to Hitomi's bed, her own expression as somber as the males. "How long is she going to be like this?"

  
  


Allen looked over at Van. "Van, exactly what happened? What was that all about?"

  
  


"It was the test..." Van blinked slowly, before explaining it all. "All of it. From the moment Hitomi snuck out at night, it was the test. It's... almost like an intricately woven spell... it forces Hitomi to face her greatest fear, and prove her worth as a Queen. In this case, Hitomi's fear was being helpless against a monster, something she herself had brought upon people, and being unable to stop it, even with the greatest gifts she has."

  
  


"What are her greatest gifts?" Merle asked curiously.

"Her mind, and her speed. Those are what she prides herself on." 

  
  


"But Van... What happened? Hitomi fought with the monster, and then what?"

  
  


"She... she was killed by hit. Another fear of hers. I... I hadn't expected it to be like that. Even though they had told me it wouldn't be real... it was... I was holding Hitomi and I could feel the pain she was going through.... it was all so real." Van buried his head in his hand, closing his eyes at the all too recent memory.

  
  


Noises from the bed interrupted them all as Hitomi stirred, causing Merle to shout out the obvious. "She's waking up!" Hitomi stretched in bed and yawned. She finally opened her eyes, screamed, and fell out of bed with a loud thump as she hit the ground. "I take it I'm not dead..." she mumbled from the floor. 

  
  


"Nope..." Allen said. He pulled Merle away from the bed. "We'll leave you guys alone to talk it out."

  
  


"Alright..." Hitomi's legs were on the top of her bed, and her back was flat on the ground. She crossed her arms and legs, staring up at Van who was sitting across from her in a chair on the other side of the room. "What the hell happened out there, Van? I thought I died, and the next thing I know I'm waking up back on Gaea with you, Merle, and Allen in my room staring at me."

  
  


"Will you let me tell you a story?" Van asked, making Hitomi think a moment before she reached out and patted the bed beside her, saying she liked stories and would listen if Van helped her up. "A long time ago, the very first Queen was here all alone. The King was off fighting in yet another war. Defence was limited, and the Dragons knew this. As dawn rose the next day, the Dragons attacked Fanelia. Unable to watch her people die, legend has it that the Queen took down a sword hanging in the armoury, and went out, slaying all the Dragons herself, all to protect the people in her kingdom."

  
  


"But... Van..." Hitomi pointed out. "I didn't slay a Dragon. I got killed."

  
  


"That doesn't matter. There was no way that you really good have one anyway. You were never taught how to fight, unlike the first Queen or my mother. The point is, you stood up to your fears, you looked death straight in the eye and faced it bravely, you upheld your duty as Queen -to protect your country and citizens- until the moment you died, and in death you saved them. By sacrificing your life you saved our people." Van explained.

  
  


"I... I still don't understand. I mean, I died! How come I'm not dead? My shirt isn't even ripped!" She showed him. Van took several minutes and explained in detail what he had already told Allen and Merle. It left Hitomi just staring at him, before she suddenly frowned. She slapped him hard across the face, the sound echoing in her quiet room. As Van turned back to look at her, she could already see her hand print on her face. "You've got some nerve, Van Fanel! Setting me up for something like that!" she told him harshly. Her face softened, and she put a now gentle hand over his. "But I suppose you got what you deserved earlier. I saw you cry, don't forget. I don't think I ever had before. I'm sorry for slapping you just now..." 

  
  


"Don't worry, Hitomi. I deserved it." Van smiled, showing that there were no hard feelings, even though it hurt him to smile.

  
  


"So... I passed the test."

  
  


"With flying colours."

  
  


"Then does that mean... Oh no! Van, we can't! You spoke to me when you weren't supposed to, and I spoke to Merle!" 

  
  


"It doesn't matter Hitomi. The Test had already started when I spoke to you, and I didn't tell you how to beat it. I didn't interfere with the Test itself. Otherwise when you fighting with the changeling I would have done something, like given you my sword. I was just afraid I'd let something slip..."

  
  


Hitomi shook her head slowly. "I still can't believe that it was all just a big con. That I never really even got cut..." She looked down at her shirt and rubbed where she'd gotten cut. (Over her heart people, not her actual breast, yeesh!) "I can still remember how much it hurt, and what it felt like..." 

  
  


Van bent his head down, and kissed her lightly over her heart. He pulled her close, tilting his head up to nuzzle her ear. "I love you, Hitomi Kanzaki. And now you can be my Queen. This is your last chance to back out, you know. If you don't really want to marry me, now's the time to say it."

  
  


"I went through all this trouble so I can marry you! Do you think I want to back out now?"

  
  


He chuckled in her ear, making Hitomi wiggle. It tickled her. She hadn't thought she'd ever heard Van laugh like that either. First kissing, then crying, now chuckling... what was next? "Is that all I am to you? Trouble?"

  
  


"No. I'm Trouble and you're the one who usually gets me out of it."

  
  


"Makes sense to me." Van shrugged, getting a light and playful hit from Hitomi. "Well, it did..." he protested. Van looked deep into Hitomi's eyes. "So, my Queen, when do you want to get married?"

  
  


"ASAP."

  
  


"Uh... what?"

  
  


"As soon as possible. I've died to be able to marry you, not to mention waiting more than half my school life to just be able to see you again. I want to be able to spend as much time with you and as close to you as I can get. If there's one thing that this whole experience taught me, it's too seize the day, and make the most out of the time you have."

  
  


"But are you sure, Hitomi? I mean, we are both still quite young..."

  
  


"Van, everything I've done in my life has been leading up to this point. I've never bene more ready then anything."

  
  


He laughed excitedly, sweeping Hitomi off the bed as she laughed with him. "Then when will we do it?"

  
  


"Lord Wernym arranged for the ceremony in three days." came a small voice from around the corner, followed by a hush and a small "Eep!"

  
  


Putting Hitomi down, Van checked around the corner to see Merle and Allen huddled behind the wall. Van frowned and put his hand on his hips. "I could have you both Court Marshalled and throne in jail, you both realize that, right?"

  
  


"Yes..." Merle admitted meekly. "But not that you would. Especially now that you have a Queen to influence your favour." 

  
  


Van just stuck his tongue out at her, leaning against the door way. He felt Hitomi come up behind him and hug him from behind, arms wrapping around his chest. "Now, what's all this about Lord Wernym?"

  
  


"Um... see..." Merle toyed with her pink necklace, before blurting it all out. "See, the moment that Hitomi came back he started plotting your wedding, but of course you guys hadn't even kissed yet or admitted your feelings for each other, so of course you hadn't asked each to marry one another, and he was just a big plain dumbass and sent out wedding invitations, which is why Allen arrived out of the blue, and I would've tried recalling them all back, but it would have been to hectic to do so and try to explain exactly what was going on to people who had already gotten them, so I had to try and get you two together quicker, and then Allen showed up and everything went good because he pushed van along, otherwise you two would still be all blushing around each other and still wouldn't know how the other felt, and now it's so much more happier, but the Lady Hyrule had to go and screw everything up, but now Hitomi can marry you, so everything is all good again, and the wedding is taking place in three days."

  
  


"Merle?" Allen asked. "Try breathing."

  
  


"We both understood everything. So you were in on this too, Allen?" Hitomi asked.

  
  


"Only after Merle asked me." 

  
  


Hitomi smiled at him. "Well, we both thank you. Like Merle said, we'd still both be very uncomfortable with each other if we hadn't been duped by you two into admitting our feelings for each other."

  
  


"But," Van looked at the two sternly. "If it ever gets out that were influenced by you two in our marriage, there will be so much Hell to pay...." he threatened. They both backed up, promising they'd keep it secret, until they were out of the room, once again leaving Hitomi and Van alone. Van turned around, hugging Hitomi back. "Now, where were we?"

  
  


"The corny scene was just over and I think we were at the kissing scene."

  
  


"I can live with that." Van bent down and kissed Hitomi passionately, holding her tighter as he kissed. As Hitomi kissed him back, it took his breath away. Something inside of him snapped, and he broke the kiss. Hitomi was already staring back at him. They both blinked once and starting flipping out.

  
  


"Shit!" "Three days? There's so much to do!" "We can't possibly get it all done in three days!" "Now what the hell are we supposed to do?" They both yelled. Catching each other's eye, Hitomi and Van shrugged. There were more than enough people who could take care of it. Pulling each other close again, they kissed passionately, knowing that nobody could pull them apart again.

  
  


*****

  
  


Wow. It's finished. I feel so... so... so empty. My Escaflowne fic is done. Now my reviews will go back down again. My life feels so empty! :*( *sniff* Anuway, lemme just tell you that you people rock!! I love writing Escaflowne fics because you people write such nice reviews, and I always get them! Once again: You people kick purple monkey butt! ^_^ *glomps people who reviewed her story* I love you!! 

Yup. It's done. There's only one thing left to do. That's to write a quick little epilogue. I mean, Lady Hyrule had gotta poke her head up again, and I wanna have Wernym get at least yelled at for being incompetent, and the last part was much too depressing. I need much more fluff to end my story. Oh yeah, I'm the Queen of Fluff. I live, breath, and eat fluff. 

This is going up right after the last part, so look! No cliffhanger! Also, No cliffhanger here! And that last part is pretty much the closest I can get to angst, so that's why I write fluff. 

  
  


Once again: I love you, guys!

Oh yeah, I also have a sequel in the planning, but I can guarantee it won't be for a while because I have, like 7 plot ideas floating around in my head. I wanna get them all done, and my personal mission is to write a fan fic for all my favourite couples, each one over 100K. So far... I have two done, and this one if over 200 K, which just goes to kick more monkey butt. That only leaves a couple thousand K's to go. The next fic will have Van and Hitomi, but it will be more of a Millerna and Allen fic because, dammit, they need to be together too! So, keep an eye out for that in several months.

Just for the record: I love you, guys!


	14. Epoligue

First of all, I apologize for the mistakes I made. The first one I noticed was in part 2. Hitomi asked for a kiss from Amano if she ran the 100 metres in under 13 swings, not 100 swings, yeesh. I reread my story to get ideas for the epilogue, wrapping up any loose ends... except for a few I want to continue. ^_^ Then, I made Hitomi pay for ice cream twice.. Oh well.

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


Hitomi paced nervously in her room. Her long white gown swished from side to side in waves like it had been designed to. She wrung her hands and saw out of the corner of her eyes that Merle was watching her intently. Hitomi flung her hands up into the air. "What is it Merle? Why are you watching me like that? Is there something wrong? Doesn't the dress fit right? Can you tell I haven't slept? What??"

  
  


"Nothing like that at all Hitomi." Merle smiled up at her, fluffed tail breezing back and forth. "Just thinking. You know, about what you must be going through and all. I mean, in an hour you'll be getting married."

  
  


She flopped down into her love seat, letting out a long sigh as she fell. "I know... don't even remind me. I'm so nervous right now I feel like I'm gong to be sick!" It was true, too. The butterflies in her stomach weren't butterflies, anymore, they were more like eagles: dicing and soaring all over the place. She felt like her heart was going to give out at any moment, it was beating so fast. The beats seemed almost to overlap!

  
  


Millerna put a calm hand on the younger girl's. "Hitomi, that's perfectly natural. Don't worry, you won't be sick." She pulled on Hitomi's hand, pulling the girl back up. "Let's put some of that energy to good use, okay? Do you remember your entrance? Do you remember what you're supposed to say?"

  
  


As Hitomi repeated her parts, Merle relaxed in her seat. The past few days preparing for Van and Hitomi's wedding had been like dragging herself in a fiery pit. There had been so much to do! First, the guests that Lord Wernym had invited started to show so there had special dinners planned, as well guests rooms to get cleaned and organize. Second, all the actual wedding arrangements to plan. Hitomi's dress, the bridesmaids' dresses, Van's suit of amour had to be cleaned, the Church had to be booked and decorated, the party for afterwards had to be organized, legal documents.... the list went on for ages, but somehow they had got it all done.

  
  


But worst of all had been Lady Hyrule. She'd been at her husband, trying to get him to take some kind of stand against Van and Hitomi's upcoming wedding. When that hadn't worked, she tried sabotage. There had the rumour she'd started that the King and future Queen had called off their marriage. Or when she had snuck into the kitchen and burned hours of chef Jerome's work. There had been more, but it had always been legal, so unfortunately van couldn't put her in jail for the duration of the wedding.

  
  


"So, Hitomi." Millerna started. "Where have you and Van decided to go on your honeymoon?"

  
  


"With all that's been happening, that's been at the very bottom of our 'To Do' list. Van and I just figured that we'd stay here in Fanelia." Hitomi sighed, leaning her head against Millerna's shoulder. "And some how, I feel that Lady Hyrule is done trying to stop Van and I from getting married."

  
  


"Don't worry." Millerna hugged the nervous girl. "I'm sure that your wedding will work out okay."

  
  


Merle decided to switch topics. She too, had very feeling that Lady Hyrule was up to something. "Hitomi, that poem you had? Exactly what was it about?"

  
  


"Oh, that!" Hitomi laughed, and started explaining. "'Something borrowed, something blue, something old, something new.' It's... well, I don't really know what it is exactly, but I think it's just for luck in a person's new marriage. "I managed to get it all too. Something borrowed is the headpiece because it's the same way Millerna wore for her wedding. My something old is the dress, since it used to be Van's mother's. I have the necklace Van gave me for something new."

  
  


"What about something blue?" Merle asked.

  
  


She laughed, and blushed, as Millerna did the same. The two elder girls looked at each other and winked. "Oh, that's just for me and Van to know." Hitomi told the cat girl.

  
  


A light knock on the made the girls rise and brush small wrinkles out of their dresses. Merle opened the door to see Lord Wernym bowing low. Telling them that the wedding was about to start, he blushed when he saw the girls. Hitomi wore an all white, except for gold trimmings here and there. She wore a green precious stone checker, hidden under a laced white veil. The dress had a low neckline, revealing how much she'd grown since she Van had seen her last as a gangly teenager. There was no train, but instead a long gold cape attached to the shoulders that Merle and Millerna clasped on before leaving the room. Millerna and Merle were both being Hitomi's bridesmaids. They wore all gold dresses with puffed shoulders but otherwise very simple. The idea was that the bridesmaids stood out with their vibrant colour, but the bride would stand out for the elegant dress and detail. Merle's also had the distinction of having a pink stripped tail with white puff on the end waving behind it. All three girls had their hair done up, and Hitomi had simple gold headpiece which attached her veil. "Ladies," Lord Wernym bowed again. "I have never seen gorgeous creatures mythical or mortal as you three."

  
  


Merle sighed and punched Wernym in the arm. "Shut up. You're such a suck up, Wernym. Jeeze man, get a life!"

  
  


"Yes m'lady Merle." (Merle sighed and considered punching him again, but decided against.) 

  
  


A carriage took the four to the church, where a crowd had already gathered. Usually other royalty and rich people would be inside the chapel observing the marriage, while the lesser off had to stay outside, but when van had his men rebuild the church, he'd made even more larger so that the entire town could fit inside. Once outside the church, Wernym went ahead of them, hurrying inside as Millerna, Hitomi and Merle arranged themselves in proper order. They would walk straight into the Church, up the very front, no waiting allowed. The music had already started playing Gaea's version of "Here Come the Bride" and by now Van would already by at the front.

  
  


Hitomi slowly started walking down the red aisle, the large wooden doors opening to let the trio through. At first Hitomi couldn't see van, only the hundreds of faces staring at her as she continued walking towards the front of the church. She blushed beneath her veil, feeling suddenly self-conscious. The moment she saw Van, though, all those feelings melted away as she concentrated on him.

  
  


Van stood from his kneeling position and turned to se Hitomi walk down the aisle, giving her a clear view of him. He was wearing armour similar to that when he'd been crowned King of Fanelia, except larger. Hitomi knew it must have belonged to his father. She felt his eyes on her, and blushed even harder. As she continued walking, Hitomi thought hard. 'Oh Van, I'm finally getting to marry you! After all this time! I'm finally going to get to be with you! I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you, and I'll never have to let you go again! Oh Van... I love you so much! I wish you could know how much I love you...' 

  
  
  
  


She winked at Allen, standing beside Van, his best man, as Van took her hand. They stood side by side as the priest began the ceremony. Van tried to keep his attention on the priest and the ceremony, but he kept glancing over at Hitomi. She looked so beautiful. 'Hitomi... I never thought that I would love anyone as I love you, let alone someone who slapped me the first time I me them. But I do. I promise that I will do everything I can to make sure that you're happy here on Gaea, I really will!'

  
  


The ceremony proceeded as normal. As the priest neared the end of the ceremony, Millerna leaned over to Allen. "Do you have everything ready?" he nodded, and Merle joined in their conversation.

"It's a really good thing that you were here, Millerna, in enough time to get all of this organized! I never would have though Lady Hyrule would pull something like this off, mainly because I didn't even remember the ceremony itself! The only wedding I saw was yours and Dryden's." Hearing his name, Dryden smiled, and reached out to hold Millerna's hand. He pushed his glasses back up to their usual resting place so that he could see again.

  
  


Clearing his throat, the old priest looked out at the vast number of people. 'If there is anyone who does not believe that these two should be wed in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever-..."

  
  


He was suddenly interrupted by Lady Hyrule standing up. "Yes! I do! I completely disapprove of their marriage!" she yelled, stomping her foot. Her remarks was immediately met with boos, hisses, as well as several death threats from some of the people there.

  
  


Van and Hitomi glanced at each other, their smiles and blush turning into red faced anger and looks that could kill. Van whispered over to Hitomi: "We should have expected something like this. I never thought that she'd be so gutsy as to stand up like this is the middle of a ceremony though." Hitomi nodded, and they were so close, that Van could feel the smooth fabric of her veil touch his skin. He light touch made him shudder, once again making him realize how much he wanted to simply grab Hitomi and carry her off, forgetting all about the marriage.

  
  


The priest pulled down his glasses, staring at Lady Hyrule. "And, young Lady, do you have any reason why they shouldn't be married?"

  
  


"Yes!" Lady Hyrule shoved her way through the crowd, approaching the front. The guards watched her go, waiting for a signal from Van to stop her, but the signal never came. "Van is a King! Hitomi's a fortune reader from the Mystic Moon!" she protested.

  
  


"But the Lady Hitomi did pass the test for Queenship." The kindly priest pointed out.

  
  


"That doesn't mean a thing! She still isn't royalty!"

  
  


King Van finally spoke up. "Neither was my mother, but she became the Queen of Fanelia."

  
  


"What was in the past does not matter know! I do not approve of this marriage, and the law states that should anybody not approve of marriage, the couple in question may not get married."

  
  


Allen stared coldly at Lady Hyrule, his voice low and challenging. "Lady Hyrule... is Hitomi is royalty, then will please you?"

  
  


She smiled proudly, believing that there was no way that Hitomi could be royalty, nor could become royalty without marrying Van. "Yes."

  
  


"Great." Allen handed several papers to Van for him to read. In a loud, clear voice he announced what they were. "These papers were brought by Cheid, King of Austuria, at his sister's request. Hitomi has no living family on Gaea, which means that by our standards she is homeless. At his sister's request, King Cheid signed these papers, fully legal in any form, for Hitomi's adoption into their family."

  
  


Hitomi smiled, taking a small step forward. "Allen, do you mean..."

  
  


"Yes. You'd become a sister to Millerna and Cheid, as well as a princess of Asturia." 

  
  


Cheid stepped forward with a pen. He smiled up at his soon to be sister brightly, handing her the pen. "This is my wedding gift to you. Of course, the offer also comes with a dowry and inheritance for Hitomi. It's outlined in the papers. If you wish Hitomi, then you can take a moment now to read it."

  
  


"That's all right Cheid." Hitomi smiled, taking the offered pen, and papers from Van who was busy glancing through it. "It means I get to marry Van, and get a family here on Gaea. The only thing is, I don't know much about Asturia: your customs, your laws, and such. So I'll sign it providing that you promise me you'll teach me all about Asturia."

  
  


"Deal!" Cheid's smile broadened as he watched Hitomi sign the papers. He turned to Lady Hyrule who looked like a fish out of water. Her eyes were bulging and her mouth was very wide. "I believe that takes care of everything. Let's get on with is."

  
  


The priest smiled. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Now, for the last part." Opening a large chest, a drew out a golden crown. Van turned to Hitomi to him and took of the small crown she wore. "With this crown, I pronounce you Queen of Fanelia. Your duty is to govern beside your King, wise and justful, and to protect and govern the people of Fanelia. Hitomi Kanzaki, Princess of Asturia and Child of the Mystic Moon, do you accept the crown and all that comes with it?"

  
  


Hitomi nodded, feeling her heart race. She wet her lips, suddenly very dry. "Yes."

  
  


The crown was placed on her head, and Hitomi felt herself relax and stand straighter with a renewed pride. The old priest smiled at her. "I know pronounce you King and Queen. Van, you may now kiss the bride." he winked at the young king. "I know that you've been wanting to ever since this thing got started."

  
  


Van and Hitomi blushed, as she turned to her husband. Van lifted up the veil, pushing it over the new crown that sat elegantly on Hitomi's head. He gasped when he saw how beautiful she looked, her face looking peaceful and trusting. As Van leaned in to kiss her, he felt himself become enveloped in the peace and serenity Hitomi always seemed to cast over him. Van's heart nearly thumped out of his chest, and his hands itched to grab her and run away. Even though he couldn't do that, Van couldn't hold himself all together. His hands slid around Hitomi's waist and he dipped her back. His tongue ran into her awaiting mouth, enjoying the sensations and taste that was pure Hitomi. His hands moved up to her back, holding her tightly, and she did the same back to him. 

  
  


Lord Wernym's protested at such public display was lost among deafening cheers from the entire town.

  
  


*****

  
  


Van and Hitomi ran out of the church hand in hand, towards the carriage that would take them back to the palace for the outdoor party they'd planned, underneath the white statues in the garden. Gasps made them stop, and they turned to face outside the city walls. High above them, on one of the cliffs that surrounded the city, there loomed two figures. The first was a large dragon, red in colour. Beside it was the smaller and more feminine figure of a unicorn. 

  
  


Hitomi gasped, tears coming to her eyes at the beautiful sight. She could hear Van's voice in her ear. "Seeing a Unicorn and a Dragon on your wedding day is considered good luck. To see them both, we must be very lucky indeed." Van helped her inside the carriage. As they started moving, he pulled her closer for another long and passionate kiss, full of promises for all that lay in front of them, especially that approaching night. "I love you, Queen Hitomi."

  
  


She smiled up at Van. "I love you, King Van." she said, before pulling him in tight for another long kiss. 

  
  


As the carriage drove the two newly weds towards their old home, the Unicorn and the Dragon bowed their heads, and disappeared together into the darkness of the Fanelian Forests.

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


That is the epilogue to Leading Up To This Point. I know it took my awhile to get up, but it was worth it, right? Anyway, I'm going to start working on my sequel tomorow night. It will, however, go extremely slow because I have no idea what the hell I'm going to be doing. However, it will be called Unicorns and Dragons, and will be in the Drama section. 

Once again: I love you guys so much, I feel so special when I check my e-mails and find reviews for my story!! Thank you from the bottom of my heart!

  
  


Love,

Violent_Quatre 


End file.
